a new chance
by ashsharingan
Summary: Naruto es asesinado por Sasuke en el valle del fin pero una misteriosa figura de un dios de da una nueva oportunidad para salvar a Sasuke y quizás a todo el mundo entero ¿podrá Naruto con una nueva familia y un nuevo objetivo salvar a su amigo y su gente preciosa? Sharingan/rinnegan Naruto como dios Naruto, buen Madara y mal Obito, buen clan Uchiha, puede cambiar puntuación de T/M
1. nacimiento

**bueno queridos lectores tuve que borrar mis otras historias porque recibía muchas quejas de los creadores de la página pero estoy de vuelta para otra historia sin más aquí os la dejo (nota: esta historia se me ocurrió cuando he leído muchas historias sobre que Naruto renace en un Uchiha, que la disfrutéis)**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto ni sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

En el valle del fin se disputaba una pelea entre dos amigos que se volvieron enemigos a causa de un incidente en el bosque de la muerte que condujo a esta situación, por un lado, Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de buscar una grieta en Sasuke con sus clones pero nada funcionaba cuando el Uchiha había evolucionado a un sharingan de tres comas y los destruía uno a uno pues en ese caso intento ninjutsu pero estuvo bajo de nivel puesto que solo poseía el rasengan así que uso el único as en la manga que le quedaba, el chackra del kyuubi que empezó a cubrir en cuerpo de Naruto formando una forma de zorro con una sola cola, Sasuke se quedo en autentico choque pues nunca había visto nada igual así que sin mas se dirigió a Naruto

"¿que es ese poder, perdedor?" pregunto el niño recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo en la cara cortesía del otro niño

"te lo dije no te voy a dejar ir con ese idiota serpiente, aun así tengo que romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo" dijo Naruto con voz grave y agitada además de muy enfadada

ambos siguieron peleando hasta que el Uchiha se estaba quedando poco a poco sin chackra mientras que el otro niño estaba en perfectas condiciones pero aun así siguió luchando hasta el final y nunca se daba por vencido empezó primero lanzando bolas de fuego individuales pero a la vista de que Naruto las esquivaba todas tuvo que empezar a lanzar bolas de fuego en grupo, primero de dos luego de cuatro después de ocho hasta que se quedo sin chackra y tuvo que llamar a su marca maldición que esta comenzó a encubrir el cuerpo de Sasuke y se lanzaron a la pelea de forma equilibrada y de puro taijutsu. Siguieron así durante dos horas hasta que los dos mostraban signos de cansancio

"Sasuke, que te parece si acabamos esto de una vez; a muerte" dice Naruto con sus últimas reservas

"bien dicho, perdedor" decía mientras la marca maldición le envolvió entero convirtiéndole en un monstruo de dos manos como alas

"Sasuke, ¿en que te has convertido?" dice Naruto horrorizado y triste a la vez

"en una forma mucho mas avanzada y poderosa, perdedor" dice Sasuke

"vamos allá **oni-resengan"**

"**yami-chidori**"dijo Sasuke formando un chidori oscuro debido al chackra oscuro que estaba dando al jutsu

"SASUUUUUUKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE"

"NARUUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO"

dijeron y los dos chocaron contra de si y formaron una especie de esfera violeta debido al chackra rojo y al chackra azul que estaban dando, ambos estaban luchando acerca de poder vencer al otro y al final Naruto intentó salvar la vida de su amigo estrellando su rasengan en el protector frontal de Sasuke pero Sasuke no fue tan compasivo y estrelló su chidori en el pecho de Naruto que ni siquiera intentó esquivarlo cosa que sorprendió mucho al peli-azabache al final la esfera retrocedió con un espectáculo horrible; Sasuke tenía la mano en el pecho de naruto y estos bajaron al suelo pero Naruto se hundió en el agua

"lo ves, perdedor, no se puede combatir conmigo, contra un Uchiha, ahora me voy con Orochimaru para cumplir mi sueño de matar a mi hermano"

* * *

cuando Naruto cayó al agua y su corazón se detuvo murió por ahogamiento, y cuando despertó lo vio todo oscuro como estar en el espacio exterior, sin embargo el se hacía una pregunta ¿estaba muerto, o no? cuando alguien apareció vestido con una túnica blanca con nueve comas en la espalda y un gran circulo del yin y el yang japones, tenía el pelo rubio con dos cuernos y unos ojos de lo mas extraño que había visto, eran como morados con cuatro anillos rodeando la pupila y un gran bastón en su mano derecha

"¿quién eres?" pregunto nuestro rubio favorito

"yo soy el que soy Naruto Uzumaki y para responder a sus preguntas, si esta realmente muerto" dice el sujeto

en ese momento Naruto se puso a llorar porque no pudo cumplir la promesa de Sakura al regresar a Sasuke a la aldea ni tampoco podría volver al pueblo que tanto amaba aunque le tratasen de la peor manera posible, en ese momento la figura le abrazo y permitió que llorase en su hombro todo lo debido y luego mas tarde cuando se calmo se dirigió a el

"Naruto debido a su alma pura y a su voluntad inquebrantable se le permitirá ir a los cielos debido a sus acciones"

"una cosa ¿donde esta Kurama?" pregunta Naruto

"Kurama murió en el ataque del chidori a tu corazón" dice el sabio

"oh no, kurama" dice entristecido

"no te entristezcas puesto que Kurama renacerá no te preocupes además tu puedes pasar a un lugar mejor" dice el sabio

"pero yo aun no me siento listo para irme, tengo que ayudar a Sasuke pase lo que pase incluso después de la muerte, dattebayo" dice Naruto

"bueno hay una excepción debido a tus logros y a tu camino, si, puedes renacer, pero a un costo gigantesco; si quieres ayudar a Sasuke tendrás que pasar por el y bueno, esto puede cambiar tu actitud enormemente" dice el sabio

"haré lo que sea Kami-sama solo no permitas que Sasuke siga ese camino de una posiblemente muerte" dice Naruto suplicando

"vale, primera aclaración: soy un dios pero no soy Kami; segunda aclaración: el camino que Sasuke elija solamente depende de ti puesto que he mirado la batalla y Sasuke estaba poseído por ese sello maldito así que todo depende de ti en esta segunda vida; primera pregunta: ¿estarás dispuesto a sacrificarte por Sasuke?; segunda pregunta: ¿cuanto le quieres?"

"pues en orden, la primera respuesta es, si, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por el porque es quien le considero mi hermano a pesar de ser un culo arrogante y la segunda respuesta es que el y yo nos entendemos debido a la soledad que hemos pasado así que le quiero como de la familia" dice Naruto

la figura no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con el en la segunda respuesta y decidió darle la segunda oportunidad pero para que sea mas justa la decisión tuvo que decirle el riesgo a pagar

"esta bien, Naruto Uzumaki, pero el pago es que no existirás jamas, es decir, que nacerás muerto pero te reencarnaras en otra persona; un prodigio para ser exactos, puesto que recordaras todo lo vivido en tu antigua vida, ¿quieres seguir adelante? ¿de verdad quieres abandonar a tus padres de la antigüa vida para reencarnarte en otra persona?" dijo el sabio

eso detuvo a nuestro héroe puesto que no esperaba ese pago pero la amistad que tenía por Sasuke y salvar a todas las personas que el quería le volvió a dar ánimos para seguir adelante

"por supuesto que si, iría hasta los mismísimos infiernos por mis hermanos y todos a los que considero mi familia" dice Naruto

"como desees, entonces vamos allá" dice el sabio

"una pregunta ¿en que chico me reencarnaré?" pregunta confundido el rubio mas joven

"ya lo veras" dice el sabio

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki estaba ilusionada porque ella estaba a dos meses de dar a luz a su hijo que habían decidido llamarlo Naruto y estaba sonriendo porque pronto tendría a su bebe en sus brazos

"hola Kushi-chan, ¿como estas?" dice un rubio emocionado entrando por la puerta

"perfectamente mina-kun ¿como a ido tu día en el trabajo?" pregunta la mujer

"aburrido como siempre, no encuentro una forma de vencer el papeleo" dice el cuarto hokage, Minato Namikaze; notó que Kushina se reía

"¿de que te ríes?" dice

"oh, me reía de saber lo que Naruto heredará de nosotros, quizá llegará a heredar tu pelo, Minato" dice kushina

"oh quizá llegue a heredar tu cara Kushina, lo que de verdad temo es que llegue a heredar tu personalidad, por dios no podría resistir otra Kushina" no debería haber dicho eso en voz alta pues Kushina empezó a liberar instinto asesino que Minato empezó a intentar respirar aguitadamente

"¿que has dicho, querido?" dice Kushina intentando relajarse "eres demasiado blando Minato, nuestro hijo se sentiría muy orgulloso de heredar mi personalidad, infierno, puede hasta pasar los peores momentos sonriendo ¿verdad que si, Minato?" dice Kushina quitando la intención asesina que tenía

ambos padres se rieron, pero ahí vino la tragedia, de repente Kushina empezó a tener contracciones de aborto que pronto se hizo notar en la habitación

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"¿Kushina querida que pasa?"pregunta angustiado Minato

"algo esta mal con nuestro hijo Minato, algo esta mal con Naruto, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" dice Kushina a toda prisa

"no te preocupes ni te alteres, vamos a ir al hospital ahora mismo" dice Minato cogiendo a Kushina en brazos

* * *

En otro lugar una mujer estaba dando a luz a un bebe que creía que era uno solo

"aaaaaahhhhhh" grita la mujer

"vamos empuje un poco mas Mikoto-sama" dice la matrona "ya puedo ver la cabeza"

"aaaaaahhhhhhhh" grita la nombrada mujer Mikoto

"ya esta" dice alegremente la matrona "aquí esta, es un bebe muy sano"

"waaaaa, waaaaa" gritaba el bebe

"gracias, dame... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" volvió a gritar aun mas fuerte

"¿que pasa Mikoto-sama?" dice la matrona asustada

"vino otra contracción, no lo entiendo, esto debería haber acabado, esto no pasó con Itachi... aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"

la matrona vio el vientre abultado de Mikoto y miró por el canal del parto y al parecer encontró otra cabeza cosa que eso la sorprendió muchísimo puesto que en el hospital no habían encontrado nada mas que un bebe pero al parecer ese bebe se ocultó

"Mikoto-sama al parecer viene otro bebe, no puede seguir descansando, vamos" dice la matrona

"¡¿o-o-otro bebe, pero en el hospital no encontraron nada... aahh... como es posible?!" dice Mikoto muy alterada

"no lo se, pero al parecer hay que sacarlo de ahí, vamos" dice la matrona

**treinta minutos mas tarde**

"aquí están los dos bebes Mikoto-sama" dice la matrona

"gracias"

"querida ¿que ha pasado?" dice Fugaku, el esposo de la mujer

"al parecer no vamos a tener a un bebe sino dos" dice Mikoto

"¡¿quuueeeee?!" gritan Fugaku e Itachi muy sorprendidos

"pero, madre, en el hospital dijeron que no había mas de un bebe" dice Itachi y el hombre a su lado asintió

"lo más importante es como les voy a llamar; ya se, al primero le llamaré Sasuke y al segundo le llamaré Izana (este nombre se me ocurrió cuando leía mitología japonesa, ¿mola, no?)" dice Mikoto

"son nombres impresionantes querida, pero no hemos preparado la casa para un niño más, ¿que hacemos Mikoto?" dice Fugaku serio

"se nos ocurrirá algo, Fugaku" dice Mikoto sonriendo

* * *

en el otro lugar una mujer llamada Kushina no lo estaba haciendo muy bien en el parto o en este caso abortando estaba gritando mucho y luego se desmayo primero Hiruzen y la matrona temieron que había muerto pero los benditos latidos del corazón dijeron que no, al principio temieron que el Kyuubi se escapase pero le extrañaron bastante la aptitud pacífica del Kyuubi y al principio decidieron ayudar a Naruto al cerrar el sello, Kushina despertó, pero cuando despertó el bebe estaba muerto. Primero no lo acepto debido a su amor maternal al igual que Minato pero este lo acepto mas rápido cuando vio que en realidad estaba muerto cuando se dirigió a Kushina esta dijo lo siguiente

"por fin Minato, diles que nuestro hijo no esta muerto, míralo Minato nuestro hijo es perfecto solo esta durmiendo diles que solo esta durmiendo" pero Minato lo aceptaba con lagrimas en los ojos y se llevaron a Naruto para una autopsia cosa que solo Minato acepto y Kushina salió detrás de ellos para detenerlos cosa que Minato interrumpió y se llevo a una Kushina gritando a casa

cuando terminó la autopsia dijeron que el corazón de Naruto simplemente se detuvo y el cordón umbilical que le unía de repente empezó a cortar el flujo de alimento, agua y aire que lo mantenía vivo pero la noticia mas impactante fue que les dijeron que esto podría repetirse y no tendrían ningún hijo nunca mas cosa que eso dejó a unos padres muy doloridos y yéndose a casa muy tristemente.

**tres días después**

Minato estaba asustado de Kushina, el primer día lo rompió todo a su paso; el segundo día lloro incansablemente y el tercer día estaba que no comía nada ni hacía nada además de que parecía un robot más que una persona

"Kushina, querida tienes que comer" dice Minato desesperado

"¿por que? ¿simplemente por que? todo era tan perfecto Minato así que no entiendo como el destino nos ha hecho esto" dice Kushina sin emociones en su voz

"ve al hospital, a ver si un psicólogo te puede quitar esa tristeza de encima" dice el hombre y Kushina obedeció

después del proceso del aborto Kushina había ido a su paisaje mental para darle un pedazo de su mente a su anfitrión pero le extraño bastante su actitud triste y alegre a la vez, pero lo que mas la desconcertó fue que el Kyuubi dijo lo siguiente

"ya has nacido, amigo mío, espero que cumplas tu meta"

* * *

Mikoto estaba muy desesperada primero había descubierto que Izana tenía cáncer de hueso y su médula osea no funcionaba bien, segundo había pedido a todos los del clan que donasen su sangre para así curarle pero ninguno era compatible puesto que Izana poseía un grupo sanguíneo que los médicos se quedaron atónitos su grupo sanguíneo tenía la función de curar a todos los que la bebían o se la pinchaban cosa que eso dejó a todos pero el pobre Izana no podía curarse así mismo, su grupo era ABU+(ya se que este grupo no existe pero es por darle mas vida a la historia; el grupo de las u solo dan y curan pero no recibe) algunas veces lloraba fuertemente pero rápidamente se calmaba cosa que enorgulleció a Fugaku puesto que le habían dicho que su hijo luchaba cada día y era muy resistente al dolor

"por favor, no le desconecten" pedía la desesperada mujer

"lo siento Mikoto-sama pero es imposible de que ni en su familia haya un donante lo haya en el exterior y si aun así lo encontramos a un extraño este podía rechazar la solicitud de sangre donante

"lo entiendo, pero aun así no podemos dejar morir a mi hijo por favor" dice Mikoto suplicante

Kushina lo había escuchado todo y se acercó para ver de que estaban hablando

"hola Mikoto" dice Kushina con pocas emociones

"hola Kushina" dice ella con las mismas emociones

"¿que pasa? he oído decirte que no puedes dejar que maten a tu hijo" dice Kushina

"yo...yo" la mujer no pudo mas y lloró "todo lo que se es que en el segundo día de su nacimiento el lloro muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, cuando lo llevamos al hospital dijeron que su médula osea no funcionaba bien y que era un cáncer de hueso pero mi hijo luchaba a muerte contra el y nosotros intentamos de todo para ayudarle a sanar y aunque su constitución es la mas fuerte que hemos visto jamas aun no es suficiente para que sane su enfermedad"

Kushina no sabía que decir porque era igual que en el día de su aborto pero dijo

"¿como se llama tu hijo?" pregunta la pelirroja

"yo pensé en un nombre que combinaba el nombre de los dos dioses de Izanagi e Izanami y le puse por nombre Izana, Izana Uchiha" dice Mikoto

"vaya, es un buen nombre pero ¿que necesita para curarse?" pregunta Kushina

"necesita un donante que sea del grupo AB+ o ABU+ pero no hemos encontrado a nadie" dice decepcionada

"oye, ¡yo soy del grupo AB+, puedo sanar le!" exclama la pelirroja

"¡¿de verdad harías eso Kushina?! no te quiero presionar, pero ¿de verdad lo harías?" pregunta exaltada Mikoto

"si lo haré" dice decidida

"gracias, gracias, gracias ,gracias" dice una Mikoto muy alegre

**dos horas mas tarde**

Kushina estaba comiendo un bocadillo debido a la perdida de sangre que había dado para la donación de Izana hasta que Minato apareció

"Kushina ¿donde has estado? te he buscado por todas partes" dice desesperado

"no pasa nada Minato, simplemente he dado una donación de sangre"dice masticando su bocadillo

"¿una donación? ¿a quien?" pregunta

"calla, que lo vas a despertar" dice Kushina

"¿a quien voy a despertar? aquí no hay nadie mas que tu y yo" Kushina hace un gesto y el médico enciende las luces revelando a un bebe no mas de tres días de vida

"le he dado una donación de sangre porque la necesitaba para que el termine de curarse" dice la pelirroja

"Kushina... lo que estas haciendo es maravilloso pero este bebe no es Naruto" dice el rubio

"y nunca remplazará a nuestro hijo Minato pero no quiero que otra persona sufra lo mismo que yo" dice Kushina

en ese momento entró Mikoto, cuando el médico le dijo que Izana había aceptado la sangre y se estaba recuperando a una velocidad alarmante Mikoto había estallado de alegría y entro para darles las gracias a los antiguos padres de Naruto

"una vez mas, gracias por todo" dice Mikoto

"no te preocupes, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer para salvar le" dice Kushina "ya ves ha estado comiendo mucho últimamente"

"¿de veras?" pregunta entusiasmada Mikoto

"si, creo que deberías darle el pecho ya que pronto se despertará" dice Kushina que en ese momento Izana despertó y hizo algunos gemidos pero no lloró

_"¿donde estoy?"_ preguntó Naruto A.K.A Izana

cuando despertó y miró vio que estaba una nueva mujer que estaba tomándose el pezón para amamantarlo, una parte de el decía que tenia que hacerlo para sobrevivir y otra muy distinta que decía que esto estaba mal pero la parte del instinto de bebe ganó y empezó a chupar, la leche sabía riquísima y dio un gemido débil cuando Mikoto lo traspasó al otro pezón pero no le importó

**diez meses después**

Mikoto estaba alegre y muy enfadada con su marido, la razón fue porque en vez de alegrarse se enfado porque el donante fue un Uzumaki un pariente lejano de los Senju y por eso habían peleado una vez fue esta

"inconcebible, un Uchiha jamas aceptaría la sangre de los Senju como su propia sangre" iba a continuar pero Mikoto lo dejó sin palabras diciéndole esto

"tu hijo se está recuperando enormemente y a una velocidad que no es normal y solo se te ocurre decir eso, pero ¿que clase de padre es usted?" eso lo dejó sin palabras

la otra cosa que estaba alegre fue que su hijo fue un prodigio en el avance de bebe: aprendió a hacer palabras menores como mama y papa en ese orden y aprendió a caminar en solo cinco meses y los últimos meses su vocabulario fue excelente para un bebe y Sasuke no lo estaba haciendo mal tampoco su vocabulario fue enorme pero no tan grande como Izana pero aun así era increíble para un bebe y aunque aprendió a andar después de Izana pero aun así ambos padres estaban orgullosos de sus hijos y Fugaku no paraba de alardear que tenía tres prodigios en vez de uno y se olvido sobre el donante de Izana

Itachi no lo estaba pasando mal tampoco en estos diez meses se convirtió en chunin y poco después en un AMBU cosa que ese puso a Fugaku por las nubes y diciendo el prodigio que Itachi, Izana y Sasuke eran

Mikoto había pedido que Kushina y Minato fuesen los padrinos de Izana puesto que ellos le salvaron la vida cosa que Kushina acepto sin pensarlo solo por enmascarar el dolor de perder a su hijo

**cinco años mas tarde**

en cinco años Izana logro graduarse en la academia pero Sasuke siguió allí cosa que Fugaku le dio mas de lado y entrenó mas a izana que a Sasuke por eso este decidió que iba a entrenar mas duro y por eso intento hacer los jutsus mas impresionantes de su familia pero no los entendía sin embargo izana logro hacerse con dos jutsus clase b

y en el caso del sharingan Izana logro levantar lo cuando se graduó debido a que Shisui el mejor amigo de Itachi intentó matar le pero Itachi llegó y le salvo cuando este ya había levantado su sharingan cosa que Sasuke se puso celoso y Mikoto exigió la muerte de Shisui por lo que había intentado hacer sin embargo Shisui se libró del castigo no se sabe como

**dos años mas tarde**

Sasuke seguía en la academia para decepción de Fugaku cosa que Sasuke empezó a ponerse triste

Izana había desarrollado el sharingan completamente y empezó con jutsus mas difíciles pero no conseguía entenderlos pero obtuvo tres jutsus mas de rango c cosa que eso enorgulleció a Fugaku

**en un lugar escondido**

Madara estaba viendo al nuevo prodigio Uchiha y le pareció impresionante que a esa edad ya supiera ninjutsu y taijutsu cosa que ideo un plan que conseguiría a Izana con el y quizás podría salvar al mundo de ese traidor de Obito que fue a la hoja contra las ordenes de Madara y logro robarle el Gedo-Mazo que tanto le había conseguido obtener los materiales y los sellos para atrapar a los bijuus y hacer que vuelvan todos los que había matado incluido a Izuna, su hermano, porque quería mucho a su hermano que al morir le dio su sharingan y así se convirtió en el eterno mangekyou sharingan y quizás así podría salvar a todos de la esclavitud de Obito y sus fines perversos

* * *

**wow queridos lectores más de tres mil seiscientas palabras, mis pobres dedos, creo que he acabado con callos y todos bueno, lo que tengo que decir es por favor decirme si os gusta esta historia o no y comentad, dejad reviews mensajes cualquier cosa pero por favor que sean muchos ¿vale?**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	2. intento de asesinato y respuestas

**bueno queridos lectores estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de una nueva oportunidad (traducido), hay un comentario que dice que hay que comunicar que esta historia es una versión de mi mismo, yo personalmente no sabía que había otra historia como esta así que perdón si la hay pero no era mi intención copiarla, esta historia nació de mi cabeza y solo de mi cabeza, por cierto los demás comentarios están muy bien y me han dado motivos para seguir mi historia así que si queréis ver nuevos capítulos no dejéis de comentar, bueno, no os aburro mas con este discurso y aquí va mi historia, que la disfrutéis**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto ni sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

Sasuke no lo estaba haciendo muy bien puesto que su hermano, Izana, acaparaba toda la atención de su padre y eso le ponía celoso a menos de que Izana se preocupaba por el, por lo que eso le apaciguaba, también su hermano alababa todo lo que conseguía y se lo comunicaba a su padre cosa que este le felicitaba pero rápidamente le dejaba de lado para ver lo que Izana conseguía aprender puesto que a sus ocho años de edad sus reservas de chackra y control de este eran muy altos, casi de alto a élite jounin y Fugaku no se podía sentir mas orgulloso

Izana cada día hacía ver lo que había conseguido Sasuke y por eso nunca fue dejado de lado pero la atención a el era menor

**dos meses mas tarde**

en dos meses había ocurrido la peor tragedia para Fugaku, Izana había desaparecido, aun no recordaba como había sido

**flash back (dos días después de los exámenes chunin)**

Izana se había convertido en un chunin había venido un hombre extraño a recogerlo, su madre decía que no hablase con gente extraño pero el hombre tenía cierta urgencia en sus ojos por lo que Izana se puso en contacto con el hombre que parecía no viejo, Matusalén, parecía mas un muerto que un vivo y le habló diciéndole que tenían que ir a un lugar más privado para hablar

"oye niño, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento"dijo el hombre

"¿que quiere señor?" le hablo con respeto Izana aun con su voz de joven-niño

"me gustaría saber tu nombre puesto que me parece extraordinario que un joven como tu se convierta en chunin tan pronto" dice el hombre ocultando sus emociones pero por dentro estaba muy impresionado de que un niño se convirtiera en chunin tan pronto

"¿es usted un Uchiha?" pregunta el joven dudoso de ir con ese hombre

"si, pero ¿como lo has sabido?" pregunta el hombre

"fácil su chackra es igualito que el mío y aunque yo soy un prodigio usted tiene las reservas de chackra nivel superior a un kage lo que me impresiona, además mis confirmas se revelaron a usted cuando vi su sharingan completamente desarrollado pero parece un implante de ojos, ¿le importaría explicármelo?" dice el joven sorprendiendo mucho al adulto

"pues en orden, me impresionas y también para la respuesta a su pregunta es que si, soy un Uchiha, pero con un sharingan implantado y te lo contare todo si mañana has terminado de leer este libro... eh?" dice el hombre

"Izana, Izana Uchiha" responde el joven

"oh, Izana, buen nombre" dice el hombre pasando le el libro

"gracias señor, pero me gustaría saber cual es el suyo" dice Izana

"todo a su debido tiempo Izana, lo sabrá mañana aquí a esta hora si has leído el libro" dice el hombre

**mañana a la misma hora en el mismo lugar**

Izana estuvo esperando durante muy poco tiempo cuando el hombre se presento y dijo

"hola Izana, parece que has seguido mi consejo de venir aquí, eso está bien" dice el hombre

"señor, ya he hecho todo lo que usted me ha pedido y creo que es hora de descubrirse no cree, Madara Uchiha" dice Izana sorprendiendo al viejo

"muy inteligente pero me gustaría saber como un niño de tu categoría logra saber quien es la gente famosa" dice el viejo tranquilamente

"simplemente, su chackra es muy grande además de que usted debe ser por lo menos cincuenta años mas viejo que los ancianos de Konoha y también usted tiene el famoso EMS con usted por lo que he leído en el libro que usted me ha dado he aprendido casi todo excepto lo del Rinnegan" Madara se quedó impresionado por la capacidad de aprender el chico y decidió revelar le todo acerca de Obito y el Gedo-mazo nuevo que ha construido gracias a los materiales que aun le quedaban en el escondite

"escucha chico, lo que te voy a revelar es crucial de que no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a tus hermanos o padres, a nadie ¿me entiendes?" dice el viejo ganando un asentimiento de Izana "bien, escucha, hace tiempo yo era Madara Uchiha el que lucho contra el primer Hokage, Harishama, en el valle del fin se me creía muerto por causas de que no encontraron mi cuerpo en la lucha ni nada que pudiera rastrear me, así que construí un escondite que lograse mantenerme a salvo de los masoquistas de tu clan porque al parecer ellos no ambicionaron algo mas alto como ellos podían obtener con sus ojos benditos y me traicionaron, así que salí, combatí y aquí estoy, en la tercera guerra mundial shinobi encontré a un chico llamado Obito Uchiha y le conté mi plan para hacer que mi hermano volviese a la vida y devolver le la vida a Obito que tenía antes porque cuando me lo encontré el estaba aplastado bajo unas rocas y había perdido un brazo al sacarle y cuando estuvo totalmente recuperado fue a Konoha sin mi permiso y cuando volvió me ataco y se llevó el Gedo-mazo una estatua que sella a los demás bijuus y trae de vuelta a la Juubi, un monstruo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que fue vencida por Rikudou Sennin y la dividió en nueve Bijuus que uno de ellos lo lleva la mujer del Hokage actual. He construido otra estatua y quiero que tu la lleves y traigas los bijuus restantes antes de que Obito logre recoger a todos ellos, esta estatua es mas mejorada que la anterior y el sellado no tardará mas de tres minutos pero aun así asegúrate de obtener al bijuu solo porque si el sello se interrumpe el bijuu quedará libre, ¿alguna pregunta chico?" dice Madara intentando recuperar el aliento por un discurso tan largo que ha dado

"solo una, ¿como murió tu hermano?" pregunta el joven

"murió en una misión al darme su ojo derecho que es el que porta el Amaterasu y el Kamui y cuando me lo puse en mi ojo rajado por la misión lo sellé con una formula NANO-1 y así obtuve mi EMS, aun así mi hermano murió de la misma forma en la que le encontré a Obito solo que esta vez quemé su cabeza para asegurarme de que estaba bien muerto y dejase de sufrir" dice el hombre

"tendré que salir de la aldea, así que ¿como lo vamos a hacer?"dice el joven impactando a Madara

"así que ¿me sigues?"pregunta el hombre un poco impresionado "no quiero presionarte chico"

"si así salvo a mis padres y a mis hermanos de ese loco así lo haré" dice Izana

"sabes, me gusta tu actitud, por lo menos no eres uno de esos que me traicionaron" dice Madara sonriendo "pero lo que vamos a hacer es que desaparecerás sobre un año mas o menos y así poder entrenar a gusto y explicarte toda la historia de porque te he elegido"

"hai Madara-san" dice Izana

" sabes una cosa mas, tu y Sasuke soy totalmente igualitos en apariencia por lo que volverás y ayudaras a Sasuke con su entrenamiento, algo me dice que necesitaras de su ayuda y que Obito intentará volver le de su lado"

"si, Madara-san"

**flash back final**

los padres de Izana habían mandado a cualquier AMBU tras de Izana para por lo menos encontrar alguna pista de donde estaba pero siempre regresaban con las manos vacías, los padres y padrinos lloraron juntos.

**diez meses después (un año de la desaparición de Izana)**

En una reunión secreta se estaba preparando para exterminar a todos los Uchiha liderada por Danzo para extraer diez sharingans de los ojos de los Uchihas y así implantarse los diez en su brazo con vendajes y culpar a Itachi de la masacre a su clan, principalmente iban a echarle la culpa a Izana pero viendo que ha desaparecido era imposible o los habitantes sabrían de primera que la masacre se hubiese hecho por los ancianos de la aldea

"¿está todo listo?" pregunta el anciano

"hai Danzo-sama" contesta Uchiha Shisui

"bien entonces que empiece la masacre"

**con Sasuke**

Sasuke tenía un sentimiento que algo malo iba a pasar, desde la desaparición de su hermano juró que iba a entrenar mas duro para encontrar a su hermano y volver le a casa así que se dirigía al compuesto para dormir después del día en la academia y se encontró con toda la finca destrozada aunque no había ningún cuerpo vio una silueta buscando a sus familiares cuando encontró a Sasuke en la casa de sus padres y cuando este vio a Itachi se encogió de miedo y dijo

"hermano, ¿tu has hecho todo esto?" dijo Sasuke temblando por sus padres y rezando por que estuvieran bien

" si lo hice porque..." fue interrumpido por una voz

"AHORA" grito esa voz

cuando Shisui oyó esa voz se congeló de miedo puesto que era la voz de el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, y cuando pensó que las cosas no podían de andar mal en peor la anduvieron puesto que todos los Uchihas que no había encontrado pero los estaba matando uno a uno con un arma que nunca habían visto y al final solo quedaron Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Rokuso y Aoi Uchihas además de Izana que este se dijo en las sombras

_"de donde habrá sacado esa arma" _el arma de Shisui constaba de un eje-cortador de doble filo parecido a un shuriken de dos palas gigante con un cuadrado en el centro y una barra en este para sujetarlo con la mano

"¿por qué estas haciendo esto Shisui?" pregunto enfurecido Fugaku

"nadie que a ti te importe, viejo" dice Shisui en la locura e iba a matar a los uchihas restantes cuando algo se interpuso. Cuando Fugaku vio la figura casi se desmaya de la alegría y Mikoto estaba llorando de felicidad al saber que su hijo había vuelto aunque sea en estas circunstancias, no le importaba lo que si le importaba era que muriese delante de sus ojos con aquella arma que tanta muerte había causado Shisui con ella, Itachi y Sasuke estaban en la alegría al saber que su hermano menor había vuelto de donde quiera que estuviese

"IZANA" gritaron todos a la vez menos dos Uchihas que se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos cuando oyeron el nombre

"hola mama, hola papa, hola hermanitos" dice Izana blandiendo el abanico de guerra que le regalo Madara (Madara al ser tan viejo ya no pudo blandir su gunbai y se lo dio a Izana)

todos se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta _"¿de donde ha sacado esa arma?"_ cosa que Izana noto pero lo desestimó

"vamos a bailar un poco" dice Izana cargando contra el asesino "**fuego: gran bola de fuego"** disparo una ráfaga mortal de fuego a Shisui que este se quedo impresionado por la fuerza de Izana pero siendo muy ágil en el arte del genjutsu Shisui escapo con un shusin sin embargo este miro a los ojos de Izana y le impresionó lo que vio, un MS, pero perdió la concentración e Izana le pego un gunbazo mandándole al suelo

"¿a quien has matado?" dice Shisui levantándose

"¿perdón?" dice Izana "¿que te importa a ti eso ahora?"

"porque tienes un mangekyou sharingan (MS)" dice Shisui

"por lo visto estas en una ilusión porque sino seguirías peleando así que **KAI"** dijo y al instante Shisui murió cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes hasta que Izana dijo "un genjutsu de control corporal, que interesante, pero su ojo derecho me lo quedo" dijo arrancando le el ojo a Shisui y utilizó Kamui para trans portar el ojo a un lugar seguro o eso dijo cuando le exigieron una explicación, pero de repente:

"hijo, por fin estás de vuelta" dice Mikoto con lagrimas de alegría y con un abrazo demoledor antes de que las cosas se volvieron de mal a peor "¿donde has estado? tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados ¿y te has acordado de cambiarte tu ropa interior todos los días?"

"¡mama!" dice Izana muerto de vergüenza "no necesito que me recuerdes eso"

todos se reían hasta que vino el AMBU

"Uchihas-sama, ¿estáis todos bi...?" el AMBU tigre enmascarado noto a Izana

"¡¿Izana-sama, es usted?!" dice tigre

"wow, ¿ya me tratan como 'sama'?" dice Izana con su voz de niño aun pues aun tenía nueve años

"por supuesto, usted es un prodigio y usted salvo a los Uchihas restantes aunque solo sean seis" dijo y jabalí le pego una colleja puesto que eso recordó como habían muerto los otros uchihas

"tenemos que informar a Hokage-sama por esto" dijeron los AMBUs dijeron y desaparecieron

**tres horas después**

"hijo por qué no nos dijiste nada sobre que ibas a salir del pueblo" dice Fugaku

"lo siento papa pero te lo contaré todo cuando Hokage-sama nos haya llamado" dice Izana y Fugaku no discutió porque sabía que las veces que discutió sobre su hijo lo dejó en muy mal lugar

"pero ¿como te enteraste de que Shisui iba a aniquilar a todo nuestro clan?" pide Itachi

"Danzo estaba planeando sacar diez ojos sharingans al clan Uchiha para plantarse los a su AMBU-RAÍZ y así tener el sharingan bajo control total controlando el cuerpo muerto de Shisui ya que este le falta el ojo izquierdo ¿lo veis?" dice Izana y todos notaron que era verdad, a Shisui le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, el derecho se lo había arrancado Izana

"oh no los cuerpos de nuestra familia sigue por ahí y Danzo posiblemente arrancar sus ojos y..." Mikoto fue interrumpida

" tranquila mama, lo único que se llevarán sera ojos ilusorios ja ja ja porque todos los cuerpos son una ilusión, les explique a todo el clan mi plan y acordaron trabajar conmigo, ahora si me disculpáis tengo asuntos que atender **kamui"**dijo y al instante un torbellino negro le succionó poco a poco

**en el kamui**

"¿tenemos todo preparado, Zetsu?" dijo y la criatura asintió con una forma atrapamoscas

"si, lo tenemos todo solo queda ponerte el ojo y el sello" dice

"pues entonces comienza" dijo tumbándose y durmiéndose con la amnesia

**unos minutos después**

" ya esta, ahora, fórmula NANO-1" y la planta carnívora le implantó el sello para unir el ojo de Shisui con el suyo y así ganar el EMS justo cuando Izana despertó "ahora Izana-sama ya a obtenido el EMS y todos sus poderes, disfrútelo"

"yeah, ahora tengo mas poder para protegerlos, prepárate Obito porque te pienso dar una paliza por lo que le hiciste a Madara-ji san" dice Izana infantilmente

**en el mundo real**

Izana había llegado a la torre del Hokage y había dicho todo lo que había pasado con Madara cosa que todo el mundo se sorprendió y exigió darles sus ojos algunos valientes cosa que Izana dijo que para que nadie los obtuviera los incineró y así logro deshacerse de los ojos de Madara cuando el lo asesino

"¡¿como que lo asesinaste, Izana?!" exclama horrorizada Mikoto

"yo...yo no lo sabía que era el el me intento matar por la noche para que yo lo asesinase para obtener mangekyou pero..." las lagrimas de Izana se deslizaron por sus ojos "pero el me ataco (sollozo) sin decírmelo (sollozo) yo no lo quise matar (sollozo) yo..." el joven no pudo mas y se rompió en los brazos de su madre

"shhhh, tranquilo Izana, estoy aquí" dice su madre conmoviendo a todos

Minato se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de las personas e Izana se secó los ojos, aun recordaba ese día

**flash back (once meses después de la desaparición de Izana)**

Izana estaba tendido en su cama cuando una figura oscura vino desde el techo y logró colarse en su casa sin alertar a la barrera,cuando la figura estaba al borde de la cama esta empezó a apretarle el cuello hasta que Izana despertase cosa que lo consiguió,cuando el pobre Izana despertó y sintió que alguien le estaba estrangulando intento abrir los ojos pero la figura se los tapó y así no pudo ver nada, el chico luchaba y luchaba pero parecía que nada funcionaba hasta que recordó el kunai que siempre guardaba bajo la almohada, lo cogió, y apuñaló a su victima tan fuerte como pudo, por lo que noto era que lo apuñaló en el cuello y la silueta calló con un ruido sordo, cuando Izana ya no sentía presión en el cuello lo primero que hizo fue toser hasta que llegó aire a sus pulmones y después vio la silueta y se quedó helado

"¿a-a-abuelo?" pregunto temeroso el chico pero Madara se quedo ahí muerto en un charco de sangre, Izana no podía creerlo, había matado al hombre que le hizo fuerte y le trató con tanto respeto

"abuelo por favor no era mi intención, por favor, vuelve abuelo" Izana no podía mas y gritó, en ese momento su sharingan de tres comas se transformaron en un circulo con aspas de shuriken en su interior

pero su abuelo como le gustaba llamarlo no respondía era como si hubiese querido eso cuando Zetsu apareció

"hurra, lo has matado" dijo Zetsu

"Zetsu, este no es momento de bromas como cuando te conocí" dice Izana con lagrimas cubriéndole toda la cara

**cinco meses antes (flash back dentro de un flash back)**

"Izana, ven aquí" llama Madara

"hai" dijo deteniendo su entrenamiento

"quiero que conozcas a Zetsu" dice Madara presentando a la planta carnívora "Zetsu es mi mayor creación y mi red de espionaje principal"

"wow, Madara-ji san, no sabía que podías crear vida" dice Izana impresionado

"si, la puedo crear gracias al Rinnegan que levanté en la lucha contra el primero, pero como iba diciendo una vez que me vaya Zetsu estará a tus ordenes"

"¿este es el chiquillo del que me has hablado? no parece gran cosa aunque para las niñas creo que va a conquistarlas a todas" dice Zetsu sonrojando a Izana de vergüenza

"¡Zetsu!" dice el chico

"¿que?" pregunta burlonamente

**flash back final**

"entonces ¿que ordenáis Izana-sama?" pregunto Zetsu

Izana se quedo en silencio, solo sollozando por su abuelo

"oye chico, ¿no crees que el estaría decepcionado de ti como te estas comportando ahora?"

"y ¿que quieres que haga? solo soy un niño y los sentimientos de matar a mi familia son abrumadores" ahí Zetsu no podía responder

"bueno, os dejaré solos y asegúrate de destruir sus ojos u Obito cojera uno" dice " cuando tengas una orden para darme, me llamas, estaré en el escondite"

Izana enterró a su abuelo e incineró sus ojos para que nadie los obtuviera y se dispuso a ir a Konoha, de nuevo con su familia no sin antes decirle a Zetsu que mirase por encima de los movimientos de Obito que llegaría a la cueva de vez en cuando para sus informes de sus movimientos

**flash back final dos**

y ahí estaba de nuevo con su familia aunque estos no sabían nada de Madara profundamente ni su red de espionaje el estaba feliz de poder comunicarles que ha estado bien para alivio de los padres y padrinos pero aun así Minato y Kushina dijeron al chico que por lo menos se le comunicarse a donde iba cosa que el asintió

* * *

**wow queridos lectores, esta historia se calienta, en el próximo capítulo vemos como el clan Uchiha e Izana se enfrentan al mizukage en la rebelión de Kiri, por favor decidme si esta historia mola o no mola porque sino la tiro a la basura y me doy de baja en la cuenta así que por favor comentad**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	3. misiones y prueba de la sirena

**bueno queridos lectores, algunos comentarios dicen que debo incluir a Kushina en el harem pero el harem vendrá en poco después en cuanto me decida a quien emparejar con Izana y a quien emparejar con Sasuke, hoy veremos como Izana sale de la misión después de rescatar al país de las olas y toda la batalla de Izana contra el tirano Yagura, bueno, sin mas la historia**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

**por la noche**

"Izana, ven quiero decirte algo" llama Fugaku

"¿si, papa?" responde Izana

"quería saber a donde has mandado a todo nuestro clan porque antes dijiste que los cuerpos contra los que combatió Shisui eran ilusiones" dice Fugaku

"lo siento papa, pero ahora no se donde están, es decir, todos acordaron ayudarme a espiar a las otras aldeas pero aun no he recibido ningún informe" dice Izana sorprendiendo a Fugaku por la inteligencia del niño

"bueno, Sasuke necesita ayuda en la academia porque aun no se ha graduado y sus niñas fans no le dejan en paz" dice Fugaku

"y quieres que yo sea su jounin-sensei ¿no?" dice Izana

"si" responde Fugaku rotundamente

"pero papa, yo aun no soy jounin" dice Izana

"por tus habilidades, el Hokage a decidido ascenderte a jounin-sensei" dice Fugaku sonriendo pues nadie se había convertido en jounin-sensei a la edad de 9 años

"esta bien papa, lo aceptaré" dice Izana

**con Mikoto**

Mikoto estaba recogiendo la ropa del tendedero cuando vio a su hijo menor saliendo muy feliz del campo de entrenamiento y ella también sonrió sabiendo que su hijo menor se lleva bien con su padre pero la noticia que mas le impacto fue que su hijo se convirtió en jounin-sensei a la edad de nueve años y ella ya no sabía si sentirse feliz u orgullosa de su hijo menor

"Izana, me ha llegado a los oídos que te has convertido en jounin-sensei, en ese caso felicidades" dice Mikoto

"gracias, mama" dice Izana "papa me ha ordenado que cuando Sasuke se gradúe en la academia sea su sensei"

"Sasuke no lo esta haciendo muy bien y creo que se va a graduar cuando tenga doce años como todos, tarda en coger las cosas aunque en ninjutsu es muy avanzado para su edad su taijutsu es pobre" informa la madre

"ya veo" contesta Izana cerrando la puerta para irse a la cama "en ese caso le ayudaré"

**en el sueño de Izana**

se ve a un niño corriendo por las calles de Konoha huyendo de una multitud de aldeanos muy cabreados con intención de matar le, Izana no sabía porque perseguían al chico pero cada vez que le intentaba ayudar siempre pasaba ante la multitud como si eso no fuese real y por primera vez sus ojos no podían ver a través del genjutsu con lo cual le decía que esto era un sueño

"¿yo que he hecho para merecer esto?" preguntaba el chico desesperado

_"ese es el remolino que lleva la esposa del Hokage, mi madrina" _piensa Izana _"necesito saber sobre esto, si ese chico está relacionado con mi madrina debe saberlo"_

"¡que que has hecho demonio, matas tes a nuestras familias y encima dices que porque!" exclama un furioso aldeano

"¡cortad le la lengua!" dice otro aldeano y así hasta que empezaron a aporrear al chico

**en el mundo real**

Izana se despertó con un sudor frío y muy alterado, este sueño le acosaba de nuevo pero no lo entendía ¿quien era ese chico y porque le estaban matando los aldeanos? necesitaba respuestas, esto solo ocurrió una vez que estaba bajo la tutela de Madara

**flash back**

"Madara-sensei, he tenido ese sueño otra vez" dice alterado el chico

"hmm... quizás sea porque eras tu anterior vida" dice Madara

"¿que?" dice impresionado el joven

"si, algunas veces cuando se muere antes de cumplir los veinte años de vida cuenta la leyenda que Rikudou Sennin viene a recoger el alma o en este caso viene a renacer el alma y el cuerpo de tu antiguo yo" informa Madara

"vaya, ¿así que yo soy ese chico?, pero no tiene sentido ¿porque iba a renacer a alguien como yo?" pregunta Izana

"eso no lo se ahora duerme mañana te espera un día duro"

"hai"

**fin del flash back**

Izana se preguntó si esa era su vida pasada pero no le dio importancia y se fue a dormir pero mentalmente se preguntaba ¿por que es casi igualito que el Hokage? ¿era yo acaso así? eran sus preguntas sin respuesta

**tres años después**

por fin Sasuke se graduó y estaba sentado solo a la espera de anunciar su equipo, Sasuke oyó que su hermano había sido ascendido a jounin de élite y el quería ser como su hermano mayor y menor, también oyó que su hermano mayor Itachi ascendió a jounin especial de campo y se fue en una misión de cuatro años con lo cual no a vuelto a saber de el, Iruka, el profesor entró y con su cabeza demoníaca silenció a la clase

"muy bien clase, ya que todos han aprobado el examen les deseo buena suerte en su carrera ninja y ahora vamos a anunciar los equipos" dice Iruka

"equipo 1... equipo 2... equipo 3... equipo 4... equipo 5... equipo 6: Sakura Haruno,... equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Rokuso Uchiha y Aoi Uchiha" fue interrumpido

"QUE, SENSEI, YO DEBERÍA ESTAR CON SASUKE-KUN" grita un alma en pena de color rosa rompiéndole el tímpano a todo el mundo

"estos equipos fueron elegidos por el Hokage, Sakura, si tienes algún problema ve ha hablar con el, ahora déjame terminar" dijo Iruka en un tono molesto "su sensei sera... ¡imposible!"

"¿que pasa, sensei? ¿quien es nuestro nuevo sensei?" pregunta Aoi

"Izana Uchiha" dice abriéndole los ojos a todo el mundo

_"¡¿mi nuevo sensei es mi hermano pequeño?!" _se preguntaba Sasuke

"¿QUE? ¿ESE MEQUETREFE ES JOUNIN-SENSEI?" pregunta un alterado Mizuki con un kunai rozándole la mejilla sacando le un poco de sangre tirado por Sasuke

"no vuelva a llamar a mi hermano y nuevo sensei mequetrefe, ¿lo entiende, antiguo sensei?" Mizuki se lanzó en venganza a por el y lo habría conseguido tumbar de no ser por una sombra que cogió a Mizuki y lo lanzo contra una pared atravesándola en el acto y quedándose inmóvil en el suelo

"le advierto que no vuelva a hacer eso Mizuki o se las verá conmigo no solo por meterse con uno de mis hermanos sino con uno de mis alumnos" dice Izana en un tono escalofriante

todos se quedaron en silencio por el instinto asesino que Izana estaba dando

"vienes un poco temprano Izana, aun no he nombrado a los demás equipos" informa Iruka

"no importa, me quedaré por aquí hasta que coja a mi equipo y nos vamos" dice Izana serio

_"esta generación de hoy en día, me pregunto como distinguirá su madre a ambos, se parecen tanto Izana y Sasuke son como dos gotas de agua sin el 'como', no me lo explico"_ piensa Iruka

"bueno, continuo, equipo 8; Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga y Shino Aburame su sensei es Yuhi Kurenai; equipo 9 esta en circulación del año pasado y equipo 10: Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanka, y Sikamaru Nara su sensei es Sarutobi Asuma; y con esto concluyen los equipos les deseo buena suerte a todos en su carrera ninja y esperad a vuestro sensei en esta aula que pronto vendrán o en este caso ya estaran aquí" dice Iruka llevándose a un Mizuki incosciente a la enfermería

"gracias Iruka, equipo 7 conmigo en el tejado" hace un **shusin **y se marcha al tejado con los Uchiha restantes siguiendole

**en el tejado (cuando llegaron)**

"muy bien creo que ha llegado la hora de prueba final para ser genins oficiales de Konoha y como ya nos conocemos no hace falta presentarnos" dice Izana

"pero sensei, ya hemos hecho la prueba de genins" dice Rokuso

"eso era para descartar a los inútiles pero la verdadera prueba genin es la que pone el jounin en este caso yo" dice Izana

"¿y cual es la prueba Izana-sensei?" pregunta Sasuke

"¿os consideráis preparados para ella o tenemos que esperas hasta mañana?" el trío dijo que estaban preparados e Izana asintió

"seguidme" y los demás le siguieron

**campo de entrenamiento 55**

"muy bien la prueba consiste en sigilo y ataque pesado, es decir, pillar desprevenido al rival y conseguir darle en la espalda o en alguna otra zona vulnerable del cuerpo como los brazos o el cuello" dice el de mas rango "su rival seré yo" consiguiendo jadeos correspondientes de los tres genins "y la prueba empieza AHORA"

los tres genins se fueron a ocultar en el bosque y trataron de buscar el punto ciego de los ojos de Izana que este ya activo su sharingan para intentar encontrarles cosa que espero, Sasuke le atacó por la espalda

**"fuego: gran bola de fuego"** y una bola de fuego tamaño normal salió disparada de la boca de Sasuke

"**fuego: misil dragón de fuego"** eso era lo que Izana no esperaba, que Aoi le disparase un jutsu de rango B a la espalda pero salto y esquivo los dos jutsus quedando expuesto a los tres genins

"**fuego: gran bola de fuego/ fuego: misil dragón de fuego/ fuego: misil de fuego"**los tres jutsus de fuego se dirigieron formando un dragón que se dirigió a Izana pero este dijo

"**fuego: gran aniquilación de fuego" **grita Izana y una pared gigantesca de llamas tapo los tres jutsus y los contuvo, cuando el fuego se apagó no vio a los tres genins lo cual lo impresiono

luego después de pasar unos minutos los tres le atacaron con el taijutsu familiar pero al no tener el sharingan Izana aprovechó las aperturas de los tres y los dejó atados con un hilo ninja muy fuerte y muy resistente a un árbol pero rápidamente utilizaron sustitución para escapar del hilo y lograron coger a Izana desprevenido pero no llegaron muy lejos puesto que Izana con su EMS gritó "**kamui"** y logró hacerse intangible y esquivó los tres golpes justo cuando sonó la campana de final lo cual llamó a los tres genins

"muy bien, venid y os diré si estáis preparados para ser genins" dice Izana con sus tres alumnos siguiéndole

**en el punto acordado**

"muy bien, mi conjetura es que ustedes tres... pasaron" dice Izana sorprendiendo a los tres niños restantes

"pero sensei, no te hemos dado ni un solo golpe ¿como nos pasas?" dice Rokuso

"no importa si usted no consigue un golpe en mi o en un ninja superior, lo que importa es que logremos hacer un equipo conmigo que pueda golpear desde diferentes puntos sin ninguna interrupción y sin ningún obstáculo de alguno de nuestros compañeros" informa Izana

"¿entonces pasamos?" pregunta serio Sasuke

"por supuesto, y con nota, mañana somos el equipo 7 y empezaremos las misiones de rango D durante unos meses" dice Izana

**por la noche (en el sueño de Izana)**

se ve a un niño jugando con otros niños hasta que vinieron los padres y los alejaron de el quedando el niño en completa soledad y llorando pidiendo por qué le odiaban tanto cosa que Izana también se lo preguntaba, luego la escena cambió rotundamente y allí se ve al niño corriendo por su vida de una multitud muy enfadada

"ve aquí, niño demonio" grita un aldeano

"vengaremos a nuestro Yondaime-sama" grita otro

"coged le" grita un ninja que por su rango Izana lo clasifico como un chunin

el niño gritaba misericordia pero los aldeanos no le hacían caso y seguían aporreando le hasta que vino el tercero y exterminó a toda la mafia

**de vuelta en el mundo real**

a Izana siempre le perseguía ese sueño y cada vez se preguntaba como demonios logró sobrevivir el joven porque sin la protección del Sandaime sería un infierno inigualable pero lo que mas le intrigaba era que ese niño era el hijo del Yondaime y era igualito al que perdió así que le dió un dolor de cabeza y lo desestimó volviéndose a dormir

**por la mañana**

todos los jounins acabaron de hacer la prueba a sus alumnos y estaban en la oficina del Hokage y aclararon del 1-5 que suspendieron por no saber el objetivo de sus pruebas y en cuanto llegó Kakashi, tarde como siempre, informó de que el equipo 6 pasaba todos se quedaron alucinando en mil colores de que unos civiles habían logrado vencer a Kakashi cosa que eso le produjo una bajada en su reputación, en cuanto a los demás equipos todos ellos informaron

"equipo 7: pasa" dice Izana sorprendiendo a todos otra vez

"equipo 8: pasa" dice Kurenai

"equipo 10: pasa" dice Asuma

"muy bien, ¿alguien quiere pedir alguna misión para su equipo?" dice el cuarto e Izana levantó la mano "¿solo Izana?" hubo un silencio

"bien, pero ¿no estarán un poco cansados tus alumnos después de la prueba?" dice Minato

"padrino-san, mis alumnos hicieron la prueba justo después de terminar la academia, y debe decir que están mas que cualificados para una misión de rango D" el cuarto le cayó la gota estilo anime e Izana al instante lo entendió "gah, me parezco cada día mas a Itachi"

el cuarto asintió y la dijo las misiones ha hacer y pasados esos meses ya podían hacer una misión de rango C

**5 meses después**

"muy buena captura de Tora, equipo 7, ahora tenemos mas misiones de rango D como..." fue interrumpido por Sasuke

"Hokage-sama solicitamos una misión de mas rango para entrenarnos mejor" dice el niño pero Iruka protestó

"ni hablar Sasuke, eres un genin fresco de la academia y todavía debes hacer rangos mas bajos" dice

"Iruka-san, mi equipo a hecho suficientes rango D para pedir una misión un poco mas alta y yo mismo me estoy oxidando así que solicito una misión de mas alto rango" dice Izana dejando en shock a Iruka

"pero Hokage-sama..." protesta pero fue interrumpido por el cuarto

"esta bien Iruka-san el equipo 7 a hecho suficientes rango D para pedir una misión mas alta"

"Hokage-sama con el debido respeto se que Izana es un buen ninja pero..." fue interrumpido por Aoi

"basta, nos merecemos algo mejor, hemos hecho por lo menos mas de mil rango D" dice

"eso es imposible y lo sabes, ningún genin a hecho mas de mil en cinco meses" dice Iruka irritado

"en realidad Iruka han hecho 1175 rango D" dice el cuarto dejando la mandíbula de Iruka en el suelo y quitándose de en medio para que reciban la tarea rango C

"muy bien, que entre Tazuna" dice Minato y en dos minutos entro un hombre borracho que no sabía por donde andaba

"¿este es el equipo que me va a proteger? parecen como si se derrumbasen a los primeros golpes" dice Tazuna ganándose una mirada furtiva de los tres alumnos de Izana

" señor, soy consciente de que mi equipo será mas el mas capacitado para protegerle, señor" dice Izana

"lo que sea, nos vemos en el portón en una hora" dice el viejo

**portón norte en una hora**

Izana y su equipo se encontraban en la puerta cuando Tazuna llegó y todos partieron hacia el país de las olas

en mitad del trayecto Izana encontró dos charcos que le pareció curioso pues no había llovido en meses y se puso a inspeccionarlos

_"que raro, no ha llovido en meses y aquí hay dos charcos de agua, que sospechoso" _pensaba Izana

mientras tanto en el charco estaban los dos hermanos demonios de Kiri y estos estaban pensando como demonios enviaron a cuatro niños en la protección del anciano cuando de repente Izana atacó los charcos y todos se quedaron mirándolo como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza

"¿que pasa chico?" pregunta el anciano

"no ha llovido en mucho tiempo y ahí estan dos charcos así que active mi sharingan y vi que es un genjutsu que estan los dos hermanos demonios así que, ¡salgan ahora mismo!" gritó y dos cadenas fueron a Izana que este las esquivó por un pelo porque eran muy veloces y empezó la pelea

Izana cogió un kunai y ató la cadena a un tronco de árbol y empezó a pegar golpes hasta que los dos cayeron incoscientes

"señor Tazuna, ¿me podría usted explicar por qué hay ninjas de rango chunin tras de usted?, usted solo dijo algunos bandidos" dice Izana en una voz peligrosa

entonces empezó a explicarles que un hombre llamado Gato se había hecho con los fondos de el país entero y su puente era la única esperanza que le quedaba de remontar la economía pero Gato le influirá malamente en su negoció y por eso había solo para una misión de rango C además de aniquilar le si no conseguía una escolta

los genins y su maestro estaban en choque ¿tan mal iban las cosas en el país?, Izana tuvo un deja'vi y se imagino dando un discurso o los otros para avanzar en la misión así que decidió decir a los genins que no podían dejar a este hombre a merced de Gato pero no le sorprendió que los tres aun decidieran continuar la misión de las olas así que sin mas se dirigió a Tazuna

"bueno señor Tazuna, parece que esta de suerte porque mis alumnos decidieron ir en la misión a pesar de ser un rango A cosa que informaré a Hokage-sama y como yo también quiero seguir, seguiremos, pero de momento nos detendremos a descansar" dice Izana poniendo una sonrisa en la cara del constructor de puentes

"gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias" agradeció Tazuna " os aseguro que cuando esto termine voy a pagaros si puedo una misión de rango A"

**dos horas mas tarde**

el grupo seguía su camino sin ningún problema cuando de repente Sasuke oyó un ruido en uno de los arbustos y lanzo un kunai al ruido que el final fue un conejo blanco pero Izana logró oír algo mas

"AL SUELO" grito y todos cayeron al suelo como una espada gigante atravesó el bosque y se paro frente al choque de un árbol cuando una figura se posó en dicha espada

"vaya, vaya, así que solo unos mocosos y el viejo desprotegido ¿no?, os aniquilaré a todos empezando por el del peinado del culo de pato" dijo confundiendo a los cuatro puesto que Izana y Sasuke eran casi iguales "el que esta a la derecha" dijo señalando a Izana y consiguiendo una marca enfurecida en la frente por el apodo del hombre

"así que Zabuza del demonio de la niebla oculta, es un placer conocerte, sin embargo debo decir que tu historial estará un poco sucio cuando salgamos de aquí" dice Izana con una risa final

"oye mocoso, yo no se porque estáis sin un líder jounin y no me importa tampoco puesto que os voy a hacer rodajas, así que prepárate" dice Zabuza cargando contra el

Izana se puso en posición de combate y logró hacerle frente con su propio taijutsu y decir que Zabuza estaba impresionado es una verdadera subestimación, estaba literalmente sin palabras, es como decir que el cielo se había congelado porque pensaba que un genin le estaba venciendo sin ni siquiera esfuerzo por lo que pensó que se tenía que poner un poco serio

**"niebla oculta jutsu"** y de sus manos flotó una niebla muy espesa que apenas se podía ver "no lo intentéis mocosos, esta niebla es muy espesa por lo que ni el sharingan logrará ver a través de ella"

Izana supo que estaba luchando contra alguien superior y intensifico el combate y así logro hacerle frente esquivando sus golpes de asesinato silencioso hasta que este se harto y empezó con ninjutsu

"**agua: bala de agua" **dice Zabuza

**"tierra: pared de roca"** dice Izana y una pared de piedra solida muy dura detuvo el ataque enfureciendo mas a Zabuza

"**agua: dragón de agua"** Zabuza formo un dragón de agua que fue directamente a Izana y este lo interceptó con otro jutsu defensivo, pero no con uno cualquiera

"**susanoo"** dijo y una coraza de hueso metálico le cubrió parando el jutsu, y decir que todos estaban impresionados es decir una subestimación, estaban conmocionados de que alguien hubiese levantado el mangekyou y los Uchiha estaban conmocionados de que alguien no le sangraba los ojos cuando utilizó un poder de este

pero Zabuza no se rindió y contraataco con su espada pegando le muchos golpes agrietando el susanoo pero no romperlo cosa que Zabuza iba a pegar el golpe definitivo cuando alguien le contraataco con dos sebones en el cuello y cayó muerto y dijo el que había tirado las agujas

"gracias por mantenerlo ocupado pero ya era hora de intervenir porque ese hombre a causado una cicatriz en la cara de Yagura-sama" dice el cazador pero fue cortado por Izana

"lo siento cazador nin pero para asegurarme de que tu no trabajas con el destruiré su cuerpo aquí y ahora" dice Izana ganado se dos sebones cortesía del cazador "lo sabía, tu estas con el además de que me intriga como habéis caído tan bajo como para trabajar para ese hombre llamado Gato pero se que Kiri esta en una guerra civil y quiero ayudaros junto con todo mi clan" dice ganando se una curiosa mirada del cazador nin que iba a preguntar cuando Rokuso se adelantó y dijo

"Izana-sensei, ¿no sería un poco arriesgado para ayudar a estas personas a ganar una guerra?" pregunta el chico

"una guerra que están perdiendo Rokuso y si no actuamos deprisa probablemente nunca ganaremos aliados a nuestra causa además de que mi padre no se sentiría orgulloso por mi" dice Izana con un toque de humor en esa parte

"si, además se convirtió esto en una clase rango S debido a que ahora hay que ganar una guerra y yo quiero ver de que están dispuestos esos de Kiri" dice Sasuke mas que convencido

"entonces cuando hayamos matado a Gato iremos a ayudar al cazador nin y su guerra ¿estas de acuerdo cazador-san?" sacando la gota anime a todo el grupo "gah, juro que cada día me parezco mas a Itachi"

"por mi está bien pero haced un paso en contra y os machacaré" dice el cazador yéndose con el cuerpo de Zabuza

"muy bien, próxima parada el puente de Tazuna" dice Izana

* * *

**wow queridos lectores, esta historia promete ¿o no? por favor comentad si queréis ver el siguiente capítulo y, ay mis pobres dedos, este capítulo a sido escrito en solo cuatro horas así que imaginaos como debo de estar ahora**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	4. lucha en el puente y llegada a Kiri

**bueno queridos lectores tengo que decir que lo siento por no actualizar durante bastante tiempo debido a que he estado sin internet durante toda semana santa pero sin mas no os aburro y os pongo la historia**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

Izana estaba caminando por el camino de casa a tazuna cuando notó a Zetsu cerca y posiblemente querrá decirle algo importante así que sin mas se acercó a el

"¿tienes algo importante que contarme?" dice el chico

"solo que al parecer Obito está tras la masacre de las lineas de sangre en Kiri poniendo un genjutsu a Yagura y haciéndole creer que todas las lineas de sangre son perjudiciales para el pueblo y la razón: pues porque está detrás del **Sanbi no Isobu"** dice Zetsu

"así que ya se porque Yagura está detrás de toda esa masacre, eso tiene sentido" dice Izana

mientras tanto con el grupo de Tazuna y los demás Aoi estaba pensando en el joven maestro que logró ser un prodigio incluso mejor que su hermano mayor Itachi y estaba pensando lo siguiente

_"mi maestro es muy ágil y muy inteligente además de guapo (si, Aoi es mujer y Rokuso hombre, perdón por no haberlo dicho antes)... pero que pienso, mala Aoi, mala"_ ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a Sasuke dirigirse hacia ella

"oye, Aoi, ¿que piensas con tanta profundidad?" dice

"oh, nada Sasuke, solo estaba pensando en Izana-sensei y como demonios quiere meternos en una guerra porque aun no tenemos nivel para enfrentarnos al mizukage ni mucho menos a una aldea oculta entera" dice Aoi un poco nerviosa

"para empezar Aoi, esa aldea esta fracturada en dos pedazos y para terminar he visto actuar a mi hermano y definitivamente no tenemos nada que temer" dice Sasuke en tono esperanzador cosa que consiguió convencer a la chica

volviendo con Izana y Zetsu estos dos se decían que deberían ir lo mas rápido a Kiri puesto que Obito está detrás del Sanbi y la verdad, la misión le estaba impidiendo bastante, primero deberían terminar la misión que se les encomendó y después ir a Kiri para terminar la misión maldita, así que sin mas volvió al grupo y estos continuaron su camino hacia la casa del carpintero

"Tsunami querida, estoy en casa, estos amables ninja decidieron seguir su misión a pesar de la dificultad que requería" dice el anciano

"oh, así que vosotros sois el que escoltó a mi padre hasta aquí, pero porque no vais con alguien mayor que os indique, que yo sepa sois cuatro pero parecéis todos de doce años" dice confundida la mujer ganando una marca por parte de Izana y murmurando cosas que no son aptas para menores (no ese tipo de cosas, pervertidos)

"escuche señora yo soy jounin de este equipo y la razón por la que estoy aquí es por que hice un trato con uno de los asaltadores para ayudarles a ganar una guerra ya perdida si Konoha no actúa y por principios voy a ayudarles, así que algo que decir" dice Izana impresionando a la mujer

"bueno supongo que debería haberme callado y... ¡¿he oído que vas a una guerra?!, ¿que dirían tus padres si se enteraran?" dice Tsunami consiguiendo que Izana se vuelva mas furioso

"he dicho que por principios voy a ayudar a esas personas que sufren el dominio de dos tiranos como lo son Gato y Yagura porque ha ellos solo hacen lo que quieren y este es un país que no esta bajo el yugo de un kage así que agradece que te voy a librar de Gato y luego iré a Kiri donde me espera el mizukage para llegar a ser un héroe y recibir lo que siempre es querido, reconocimiento no solo por mi edad sino por mis abilidades" en ese punto todos estaban anodados por lo que Izana dijo

en cambio Izana estaba la mar de tranquilo y enfurecido con esa mujer por arruinarle sus planes de liberar a Kiri y tomar al Sanbi diciéndoselo a sus padres, el no permitiría que nada ni nadie le impediría ir a Kiri a liberar al Sanbi de su contenedor, en cambio sus genins tenían la mas máxima esperanza en que hiciese lo correcto yendo a ese lugar maldito

"bueno si no hay mas interrupciones voy a..." fue interrumpido por una voz

"ja, crees que los héroes existen, pues no existen y todo porque Gato nos va a matar a todos" dice un niño no mas de cinco años

"escucha niño, no tengo tiempo con tus berrinches de niño pequeño, es cierto yo nunca sabré lo que sufriste pero eso no es escusa de que no puedas levantarte contra Gato y luchar por tu propio bienestar, ¿me he expresado claramente ¿niño?" la última pregunta lo dijo alzando el tono de voz hasta tal punto de que dejó a todos callados como una tumba porque dejó salir un poco de su KI

sin embargo el niño estaba llorando por las duras palabras de Izana y se fue corriendo a abrazarle cosa que Izana le respondió con una sonrisa

"escucha, solo tienes que resistir, te prometo que mataré a ese villano y restableceré el comercio por aquí, además de que ese tipo necesita una lección de bondad" responde Izana dejando al chico con mas lágrimas

"por cierto ¿como te llamas?" dice Izana

"me llamo Inari, Izana nii-san" dice Inari

"bueno Inari, tengo que ir a entrenar así que si me disculpan" dijo y se fue con sus alumnos

**con el grupo**

"¿que vamos a hacer Izana-sensei?" dice Aoi

"escalaran árboles sin las manos para mejorar el flujo de chakra que tienen en el cuerpo y para controlarlo mejor, todo lo que tenéis que hacer es poner un flujo de chakra en vuestros pies y luego subir con los pies pegados a la corteza del árbol, cuidado porque si ponéis poco os caeréis y si ponéis mucho la corteza estallará y volaréis hacia atras, empezad" informa Izana y consiguiendo un libro para leer y pasar el rato, el libro se titulaba tácticas para maestros del combate

"vaya, no sabía que existiera esta táctica" susurra Izana

**en un escondite**

"así que ese niño es el jounin de ese grupo ¿eh?, quien lo hubiera dicho que ese niño con quien me enfrenté es el segundo niño prodigio de Mikoto Uchiha, la noche asesina" dice Zabuza en un susurro e impresionándose por las capacidades del niño

"eso es lo que dijo Zabuza-sama" dice la niña a su lado

"bueno Haku, parece que estamos a su merced así que si el nos quiere ayudar le dejaremos" dice Zabuza

"pero Zabuza-sama, ¿y si se vuelve contra nosotros?" dice la niña llamada Haku

"no se nos volverá contra nosotros, creeme" dice Zabuza consiguiendo un asentimiento de la niña

**mientras con el grupo**

"muy bien, descanso" dice el maestro y todos se relajaron "haber lo que habéis conseguido"

dicho esto se subió al árbol de Sasuke y miró que tenía dos metros a tres de altura y dijo "bien hecho Sasuke has conseguido dos tercios de la altura del árbol cosa que tu chakra control está mas o menos creciente" informa

luego subió al árbol de Rokuso "te falta chakra control porque tu has subido solo un metro de tres, ¿de acuerdo?" consiguiendo un asentimiento de Rokuso

después se subió al árbol de Aoi y lo que vio le impresionó bastante "guau, Aoi tu has subido todo un árbol de cuatro metros en todo este tiempo, felicidades" dice Izana ganándose un rubor de vergüenza de la chica por las alabanzas y poniendo mala cara en los otros alumnos de Izana

cuando este dijo que era suficiente y todos volvieron a casa del constructor de puentes todos asintieron y se fueron menos el maestro cosa que fue a recoger unas hierbas curativas para Zabuza sin que nadie lo sepa y cuando encontró al nin-cazador le dio las hierbas y dijo

"recuerda lo que tenemos que hacer en el puente, tenemos que seguir el plan y lograr ir a Kiri" dice Izana ganando un asentimiento por parte del nin-cazador

"esta ya todo preparado" informa este

"genial, ahora yo..." fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de la casa de Tazuna y fue a investigar

cuando llegó vio a dos matones que se llevaban a la madre de Inari atada a la base de Gato cosa que eso no lo iba a permitir y mentalmente se preguntaban donde estaban sus genins porque no los vio en la casa hasta que oyó ruidos de disparos en el puente de Tazuna y de combate cosa que eso le alarmo pero algo le saco de sus pensamientos

"oye tu mocoso, fuera de nuestro camino" dice uno de los matones

"no os dejaré que os llevéis a mi madre" grita Inari

"mátale" grita el otro matón cosa que ahí Izana intervino y agarro la pistola del matón #2

"oye tu suelta eso o si no..." no llegó a terminar cuando Izana dijo esto

**"viento: gran avance"** y sopló en sus pulmones todo el aire que llevaba y los dos matones volaron a través de las ventanas matándolos por el impulso y el choque del golpe

"ni-san" gritó Inari y corrió a los brazos de su hermano sustituto y le dio un fuerte abrazo agradeciéndole por salvar a su madre y a el, cuando se rompió el abrazo Tsunami dijo que su abuelo había querido acabar el puente temprano y que Gato les había mandado para impedirlo que lo construyan cosa que Izana ya se imaginó el paisaje mental y corrió hacia el puente esperando poder salvar a sus genins

**en el puente**

Sasuke no era un niño feliz porque en pocas horas todos estaban acabados y no lograron ni hacer hueco en los guerreros de Gato que había mandado y aunque ellos solo tenían un jutsu lo utilizaron muy a menudo cada uno con el suyo y combinándolos cosa que se hacían mas poderosos y lograban matar a muchos de los bandidos pero eran tantos que creyeron que la base estaba vacía y todos habían venido para que impidieran la construcción del puente pero su salvación llego cuando Izana se presentó

**INTRODUZCA MÚSICA-'INDESTRUCTIBLE' DISTURBED**

Izana logró hacerse al frente con su gunbai de guerra materializándolo con un Kamui y provocando las risas entre los bandidos cosa que eso agravó la situación e Izana no tuvo piedad unos comentarios decían esto

"¿en serio?, otro niñato que matar, creía que los de Konoha no sería tan desconsiderada enviando niños contra nosotros

mientras que otros decían esto porque ya se dieron cuenta de quien era

"maldita sea, como sea tan bueno como dicen vamos a estar en un gran aprieto"

mientras tanto Izana estaba oyendo los comentarios y la mayoría no le conoció y le trataron como una mierda cosa que firmaron su sentencia

Izana dio un paso y varios se estremecieron, dio otro y los matones dejaron de reír, ya iba andando cuando se puso a correr y los bandidos se pusieron a gritar y empezar a cargar contra el cosa que todos los siguieron y al instante todos cargaban contra Izana pero este cuando encontró contacto con la primera fila... TODO EL INFIERNO SE DESATÓ.

Muchos bandidos volaron al espacio exterior del planeta y otros al mar y los menos afortunados cayeron de bruces a la tierra pedregosa muriendo casi al momento cosa que a todos les impresionó y mas a los bandidos de que tenía esa fuerza monstruosa como para hacer volar a la primera fila y muchos sacaron sus armas para hacerle volar en pedazos y lograr así su objetivo, ¿la sorpresa?, que los proyectiles volaban pero no tocaban a Izana, es como si fuese un fantasma cosa que los cobardes huyeron pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando oyeron fusilamientos por parte de Gato personalmente

"cobardes no merecen la paga y se les manda fusilar" dicho esto todos estaban peleando con Gato otra vez a su lado mientras que Izana se materializó y pegó un puñetazo a uno cosa que lo envió arrastrándose por encima de la tierra sesgando su cara y matándole, la visión era espantosa pero nadie quería ser fusilado por Gato y empezaron a luchar de nuevo

Izana pegó una patada a un matón y lo dejó incosciente y cuando el cuerpo bajaba Izana lo uso para apoyarse y elevarse a los cielos, cuando cayó estos matones volaron en todas direcciones en un área de efecto y cuando iban ha luchar contra el simplemente Izana los rechazaba y siguió así durante un buen rato cosa que es hartó y empezó a blandir su gunbai y los bandidos volaban en masas cuando alguien lo desarmó empezó a intentar darle con una espada pero su destreza era penosa e Izana lo agarró del cuello y empezó a decirle

"¿tu también quieres bailar conmigo?" cuando oyó un silbido de uno de los matones que había disparado un bazoka, Izana saltó y lo esquivó, cuando aterrizó se hartó, cogió su gunbai y los genins dijeron a tiempo "AL SUELO"

pero a los bandidos no les dio tiempo cuando Izana hizo la siguiente acción **"fuego de arma ninja combinado: llamas del infierno ardientes"** dicho esto incendió su gunbai hasta triplicar su tamaño, lo blandió de izquierda a derecha y desató una pared de llamas infernales tres veces mas grande que la gran aniquilación de fuego técnica cosa que a todos los trabajadores del puente se les abrieron los ojos desde el suelo y no solo a ellos sino a los genins de Izana que vieron esa poderosa técnica y mató a todos los bandidos en todo el área dejando solo a Gato temblando de miedo

**FIN DE LA MÚSICA**

"no, por favor no me mates, te daré lo que quieras; chicas, dinero, lo que sea" dice Gato de rodillas suplicante

"dame el numero de tus cuentas y todo tu dinero y no te mataré" dice Izana en una voz que daba escalofríos

Gato rápidamente puso un número y la contraseña de cuentas y traspasó todo su dinero a el y huyo hacia su barco

pero este cuando zarpo, explotó provocando una humareda lo suficientemente grande como para verlo desde varios kilómetros de distancia, por suerte no hubo nadie en el radio de efecto de la explosión, liberando así al país del infierno que Gato les hizo pasar

"eso no lo he hecho yo"dice Izana poniendo confusos a todos los lugareños "Inari, hiciste como te mandé ¿correcto?"

"si, ni-san y he de decir que ha sido efectivo" todos miraron al niño de 5 años y se sorprendieron de que ese niño supiese ingeniería para anular el sistema de refrigeración de un barco cuando Izana dijo que se lo explicó todo y todos quedaron pasmados por los dos genios, uno en guerra ninja y otro en ingeniería mecánica

**pasados cinco días**

por fin el puente se terminó sin ninguna interrupción y Tazuna quiso que Izana fuese quien eligiera el nombre del puente cosa que Izana sufrió un de'juvi y nombro el puente el gran puente de Naruto cosa que a todos les extrañó el nombre pero para ocultar le vergüenza del de'juvi, Izana informó de que en honor a sus padrinos por su hijo muerto le puso ese nombre y todos aceptaron alegres la perspectiva de Izana

**en el camino a Konoha**

"Izana-sensei, ¿esta seguro de que vamos a luchar una guerra por nosotros solos? no hemos podido ni con el ejercito de Gato" dice Sasuke un poco inseguro ganando un asentimiento de los otros chicos

"lo siento, pero aquí nuestros caminos se separan" dice Izana confundiendo a los tres

"¿que quiere decir Izana sensei?" dice Aoi

"quiero decir que tienes razón, no os puedo involucrar en esta guerra y si vais lo único que conseguiré es que os maten, vosotros, esta es una orden directa de vuestro sensei, quiero que valláis a casa y le contéis a mis padres y padrinos donde estaré, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo el maestro aterrando a los tres chicos

"pero Izana-sensei..." los tres intentaron replicar pero Izana los detuvo y dijo

"pronto vendrán el cazador nin y Zabuza para llevarles a Kiri con un Kamui así que decir a nuestros padres donde estaré y que no envíen AMBUS tras de mi porque lo único que conseguirán es que se pierdan el los mares de Kiri" todos se sorprendieron de que Izana se iba para luchar en una guerra externa a su pueblo

de repente el cazador nin y Zabuza entraron en escena y a los tres les sorprendió que estuvieran aquí tan pronto y no les diese tiempo a detener a su maestro y los dos chicos y el adulto desaparecieron en un vórtice negro para no volverse a ver mientras que Izana estuviese en Kiri

**en las puertas de la rebelión de kiri**

en las puertas los vigilantes de la guardia personal de la principal líder de la rebelión estaban a punto de dormirse cuando notaron que algo distorsionaba el espacio y aparecía un vórtice negro doce salían tres personas de quienes dos reconocían pero del niño no sabían quien era cosa que se pusieron en modo defensa y un mujer salió para ver lo que estaba pasando, la mujer era pelirroja y estaba viendo como un niño se había colado en las defensas de la ciudad

"Zabuza, Haku, me alegro de veros chicos, pero ¿quien es el que os acompaña?" dice la mujer

"bueno, Mei-sama, aquí se haya nuestra salvación a la guerra" dice Haku haciendo elevar una ceja de Mei "este niño llamado Izana Uchiha peleo contra 100000 bandidos y ganó de forma aplastante con un jutsu de rango S"

en ese punto Mei no sabía que decir y todos se sorprendieron de que un niño había hecho un jutsu rango S y encima había podido con cien mil bandidos

"un momento" dijo Mei empezando a pensar "¿Izana? ¿como el legendario Izana uchiha, prodigio de Mikoto Uchiha 'la noche asesina'?" dice Mei sorprendida y sorprendiendo a Izana

"¿quien te ha dicho que soy hijo de Mikoto Uchiha 'la noche asesina'?" pregunta serio Izana

"nadie, solo que tus logros corren como el viento y la luz" dice Mei "has venido a pelear contra el mizukage?"

"pregunta demasiado obvia Mei-san, pues si, estoy aquí para luchar contra el tirano" cosa que eso puso a todos los rebeldes en un alivio inmediato y todos aplaudieron al saber que Konoha no les ha olvidado pero lo que no sabían era que Izana no actuaba por Konoha y pronto lo sabrían porque...

"¡Mei-sama, Mei-sama!" dice un mensajero

"¿que pasa?" dice Mei

"al parecer Yagura a descubierto nuestra posición y a enviado un ejercito de 1000000 de soldados tras de nosotros" al decir eso todo el mundo se alarmó y empezó a gritar excepto Izana que preguntó

"¿está el mizukage con ellos?" esa pregunta alarmo a todos

"si, el mizukage mismo va a venir" dicho esto se desataría el caos pero a lo que todos les sorprendió era que Izana estaba riendo y no tenía miedo

"gracias" dice sorprendiendo a todos "luchare contra el mizukage y haré retirar a sus fuerzas para unificar de nuevo a la villa, así que os pido que cuando entable combate con Yagura os vayáis todos de aquí"

"te va a destrozar" dijo Mei con todo el ejercito de acuerdo

"tranquila, soy mas fuerte que Yagura eso te lo aseguro" dijo activando su EMS sorprendiendo a todos

"pero..." Mei intentó replicar pero fue detenida por uno de su guardia personal

"tranquilidad Mei-sama, Izana será un chico muy poderoso en el campo de batalla, ya lo verá"

"aghh, está bien, pero será mejor que no mueras" Izana asintió tranquilamente

**mientras tanto en Konoha**

"¡¿quuueeeee?!" gritan Minato y Kushina

"ya os lo decimos, nuestro sensei consiguió el EMS y desapareció para luchar contra el mizukage y venció a cien mil bandidos con un jutsu impresionante" dice Aoi asustada por la cantidad de instinto asesino que estaban dando los padrinos de Izana

"eso no es escusa para irse en una misión suicida" grita Kushina asustada por perder a Izana como perdió a Naruto

"AMBU" grita Minato

"dijo que si enviáis a los AMBU se perderán en el mar de Kiri por la barrera que al parecer para que nadie entre la a fortificado y siempre te perderás si entras en ella y volverás al punto de partida" dice Sasuke

"escuchad, se lo mucho que queréis a Izana, pero ir a esa misión es una misión suicida es una locura, si lo que decís es cierto entonces pondremos la bola de sandaime-sama y veremos lo que estará pasando en Kiri ¿de acuerdo?, AMBU llamen a los padres de Izana que vengan a mi oficina urgentemente" dice Minato consiguiendo un asentimiento de los hombres enmascarados

**en el distrito Uchiha**

Mikoto Uchiha estaba haciendo la colada y estaba muy relajada cuando oyó al AMBU venir y dijo que pasaba hasta que oyó que Izana se había ido de la aldea para hacer una misión suicida voló a la torre del hokage a velocidades de jounin de élite y Fugaku igual solo que mas lento

* * *

**guau, queridos lectores, mas de tres mil seiscientas palabras en un solo día, mis pobres dedos, y lo que decía, he estado sin internet la semana santa y parte del fin de semana anterior a ella así que no he podido actualizar, perdonen las molestias pero aquí estoy de nuevo así que, a disfrutar, no olviden comentar para ver que tal va la historia por favor**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	5. flujo y reflujo

**bueno queridos lectores lo primero que tengo que decir es, lo siento por la demora pero tuve que concentrarme mas en mi trabajo del sabio de los dragones, pero estoy de vuelta, listo para mas acción, lo único que pido es que comentéis por favor si os gusta o no **

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

**en el campo de guerra de Kiri**

Mei Terumi no estaba teniendo un buen día puesto que los suministros de dinero se agotaron en poco tiempo cosa que al final se decidiría si Izana lograría sacarlos del aprieto y muchos huyeron porque pensaban que un niño no podría contra todo ese ejército de Yagura cosa que todos huyeron dejando solo a los guardaespaldas y a Mei sola, otra cosa que se acabaron fueron los víveres pero al poco tiempo los que desertaron volvieron para evitar la furia de Izana ya que habían visto como pelea y nadie quiere ser testigo de su ira así que al final todos volvieron con los ánimos cargados cosa que Mei logró ponerse feliz, pero luego después vieron el ejército de Yagura y muchos se atemorizaron pero Izana les sobrecargó el ánimo diciendo que como huyan serán consumidos por sus fuegos del amaterasu cosa que todos se quedaron quietos y sorprendidos de que el niño con quien iban a combatir tiene un MS sin saber que este era un EMS cosa que todos se quedaron aliviados pero preocupados

"será mejor que no mueras Izana-kun" dice Mei con una voz sensorial que hizo a Izana sorprenderse

"vaya, ¿de donde salió el -kun?" dice Izana sonrojando a la mujer detrás de el

"solo un pequeño regalo de despedida si no vuelves sano y salvo" dice la mujer _"maldito seas, usted gana esta ronda pero yo ganaré el juego" _si, mis queridos lectores a Mei le escanta jugar con los hombres sobre todo si son apuestos e Izana se esta convirtiendo en un playboy puesto que ninguna mujer se resiste en Kiri y ya tiene sus clubs de fans como su hermano mediano, Sasuke

**mientras con Yagura**

"mi señor, he recibido un mensaje que un chico llamado Izana con un doujutsu llamado sharingan puesto que es un Uchiha se ha aliado con las fuerzas enemigas" dice el explorador

"perfecto, pero me pregunto si ese niño es hijo de Mikoto Uchiha, la noche asesina, además de que pueda interferir con mis planes en masacrar a los rebeldes y despachar las lineas de sangre" dice Yagura

"mi señor tenemos informes de que ese niño sirve a Konoha como un prodigio en el arte de ninjutsu y genjutsu pero no es muy grande en taijutsu" dice el explorador

"es posíble que sea un desertor porque konoha no enviaría a su mayor soldado a una muerte segura, así que atacad con todo lo que tenemos" dice Yagura

"mi señor, ¿como estáis tan seguros?"

"conozco a Konoha como la palma de mi mano y se que son muy codiciosos, sobre todo Danzo, ese vejestorio ama el poder como cualquiera que tuviese la codicia por las nubes" contesta Yagura

"bueno, señor, estaré preparando a las tropas" dice el explorador

"muy pronto tendré el control de todas las lineas de sangre que existen" dice Yagura con una mueca de locura

**mientras en Konoha**

Mikoto y Fugaku habían entrado a estampida y arrasaban cualquiera que se les pusiese por delante y cuando llegaron a la torre del hokage y habían estrado por esa puerta dijeron

"¿DONDE ESTÁ NUESTRO HIJO?" dijeron unos muy angustiados padres

"pues está en Kiri y va a hacer frente a todo el ejército de el mizukage como así como a el mismo" contesta Rokuso

cuando ambos padres oyeron eso casi les da un infarto, su hijo su propio hijito iba a luchar contra un monstruo como ese y no solo cualquier kage sino el jinchuriki del Sanbi no Isobu

"exijo que traigas a nuestro bebe hacia acá inmediatamente, Minato" grita Mikoto a pleno pulmón

"no puedo hacer eso, eso sería invasión a esa villa y nos puede caer la gorda" dice Minato con lágrimas por no poder ayudar a su ahijado y Mikoto viendo que esas lágrimas eran sinceras tuvo que estar obligada a callar pero no se calmó y Fugaku mas calmado dijo

"¿puedes ver que esta haciendo en este momento?" dice Fugaku

"si, pero no puedo entrar en la barrera fortificada que puso Izana, es como que Izana no quería que nadie les molestase" dice Minato

"¿y a que esperas? ponlo en pantalla gigante, quiero ver si nuestro hijo va a ganar" dice Fugaku

"Fugaku si no te conociese diría que no quieres a tu hijo" dice Kushina

"eso son tonterías, es verdad, algunas veces no me preocupo por mis hijos porque se que pueden defenderse eso no significa que no me preocupe su bienestar" y con eso dejó a todos callados

**mientras tanto en Kiri**

Izana se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a meditar, al instante una nube negro empezó a tapar el sol diciéndole que ya venía el ejército así que esta activo su EMS y empezó a cubrir todo el campo con aceite muy inflamable y explosivo con el cual los rebeldes ya se imaginaban a técnica que haría Izana para favorecerles cuando un explorador dijo a Mei que venían el clan Uchiha entero cosa que eso animó mas a todos los presentes a luchar y mas a los guardaespaldas de Mei

"abrid el portón y llamad a Mei, vienen mi familia" dice Izana materializándolos a los que podían luchar con un kamui que eran unos 65 luchadores e Izana dijo "los que puedan luchar tendrán que cubrirme hasta que llegue al mizukage y lo derrote" cosa que todos asintieron y no opusieron ninguna pega ni nada por el estilo

**campo de batalla**

ya era la hora de la verdad, en cuanto todos los Uchiha estaban posicionados estuvieron alrededor del muro del campamento se preparaban para luchar sin embargo Izana no contaba con que trajesen artillería pesada (los shinobis coroneles) (ya se que no existen tal cosa pero era para darle mas vida a mi historia, los coroneles se ponen por encima de los comandantes y son muy duros de pelar) cosa que Izana tendría que abrirse paso a traves de las puertas y los muros principales exteriores para mantener a salvo la fortaleza donde estaban posicionados y los Uchiha lo sabían, para mantener el campamento seguro era necesario salvar la puerta principal y los muros exteriores para si conquistan los muros tener los interiores menores a salvo y así lograr sobrevivir y lo que Izana se sorprendió era que fueron miles y miles de enemigos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista cosa que eso les atemorizó pero todos eran valientes y luchadores por sus sueños y se quedaron a combatir con Izana y los demás Uchiha

_"si llegó hasta el mizukage con mi velocidad me detendrán los shinobis coroneles y entonces estaré acabado, lo único que puedo hacer el diezmar las filas enemigas y esperar a que Yagura venga a por mi" _piensa nuestro héroe de pelo oscuro _"pero lo que tendré que apagar es los ventiladores que airean esta área para impedir que se prenda fuego así que mi plan solo funcionará si apago esos malditos ventiladores_

"Mei, ¿puedes decirme como demonios apago estas cosas de los muros?" dice un serio Izana

"lo siento Izana-kun pero eso es imposible a menos que encuentres a alguien que desactive el flujo de corriente de chakra de los ventiladores" dice Mei " se inventaron para mantener los cultivos limpios y mojados por la corriente y para que esto no se convierta en una olla a presión por los gases que acumulan esta tierra"

"¿acaso es peligroso los gases que emite este lodo morado?" dice Izana

"has acertado, son muy explosivos y al menor polvo de trigo explotarían" dice Mei

"eso nos puede servir, ¿como apago los ventiladores?" dice Izana "es como flujo y reflujo"

en ese punto Mei se sorprendió

"¡¿conoces el geo-flujo?!" dice Mei sorprendida

"si, lo se desde que tenía 7 años con el entrenamiento con mi abuelo, me obligó a leer todo lo que es el geo-flujo del agua, fuego, tierra y viento desgraciadamente el de rayo aun no lo entiendo pero estoy a ciertos pasos para poder descifrarlo, pero mi abuelo no se esforzó mucho en que lea estos flujos y reflujos de la energía cosa que le podía hacer mucho bien en el futuro (el flujo y reflujo de chakra es cuando una fuente de poder muy grande que no se puede canalizar por medio mental se canaliza por medio elemental o natural pero eso lo explicaré al final de este capítulo)

"Mei, que me asignen guardaespaldas, voy a parar estas malditas cosas antes de que interfieran con nuestro plan de mandar a todos esos bastardos a Kami-sama" dice Izana y Mei asintió sin replicar

**mientras en Konoha**

los que estaban en la torre del hokage estaban muy confundidos puesto que habían oído toda la conversación y suspiraron mentalmente cuando Izana supieron que tenía el apoyo completo de su familia

_"¿flujo y reflujo? ¿que es eso?" _se preguntaban todos

"veo por vuestras caras hokage-sama que no tiene ni idea del flujo y reflujo de los poderes eternos del chakra" dice Kakashi que acababa de llegar a la torre del hokage sabiendo que el hijo de Mikoto había ido a una misión suicida a Kiri para salvar a las personas rebeldes o eso pensaban todos, cuando giraron la cara a Kakashi que les exigió una explicación

"veréis, a mi sinceramente no se lo que es el flujo y reflujo de los poderes eternos del chakra, lo único que se es que Izana lo comprendió y me pareció increible que un niño como el aprendiese el flujo y el reflujo como si fuese un juego de niños" fue interrumpido por Fugaku

"vale primero dos cosas; una, ¿que coño es flujo y reflujo? y dos, ¿que te esperabas? nuestro niño es un prodigio único que no llena de orgullo a nuestra familia tenerle de nuestro lado sanguíneo" dice Fugaku

"bueno, flujo y reflujo por lo que Izana me contó y me explicó es un flujo perpetuo de chakra masivo que encontró Rikudou Sennin en Kiri y al parecer es la fuente de poder que protege las naciones elementales de que no caiga la luna y se provoque el caos con la Juubi suelta por ahí, por eso al detenerla, Izana sabe como, no me preguntéis no tengo ni idea de como se detiene, Izana sabe que al detenerla está poniendo en peligro al mundo, solo puede quedarse desactivada por un par de días" dice Kakashi

"imposible, Rikudou es solo un leyenda al igual que la Juubi" dice Fugaku

"pues al parecer no es tan leyenda como parece ser" dice el pelo plateado

"¿a que te refieres Kakashi?" pregunta kushina

"bueno, si la fuente de chakra que utilizó Rikudou Sennin es cierta pues la leyenda también deberá serlo" dice Kakashi abriendo los ojos a todo el mundo

"¿y como mi bebe sabe lo que es esa cosa?" pregunta Mikoto

"pues la tutela con Madara le hizo saber eso o lo supongo porque es la única respuesta que encuentro" dijo Kakashi y todos asintieron y vieron a ver que hace Izana con el flujo y reflujo

**en el pozo profundo, donde estaba la fuente del flujo y reflujo**

los cuatro guardaespaldas estaban atemorizados por la estructura de un rascacielos y sin embargo era una piedra hecha de chakra puro que tenía otras piedras preciosas rodeándole ingravitalmente (gravedad 0, para los que no lo entiendan) desde varios kilómetros de altura que tenía la piedra, no por nada se llamaba el pozo profundo

"muy bien, se que Rikudou Sennin dejó unos centinelas para que nadie se hiciese con la fuente de chakra así que tened cuidado mientras lo desactivo ¿de acuerdo?" dice Izana obteniendo un asentimiento de los dos Uchiha y dos guardaespaldas de Kiri

"debe de ser aquí" dice bajando una plataforma sorprendiendo a los cuatro presentes

ya arriba Izana bajó dos plataformas más que conectaban el suelo a la piedra de cristal y se dispuso a parar el flujo para alimentar el reflujo y toco el cristal gigantesco para pararlo pero el destino no va a querer eso cuando oyeron un

**RRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR**

"¡centinelas!" grita Izana cuando uno de los centinelas rompió un cristal donde debería de estar enterrado por milenios

los cuatro guardaespaldas lo detuvieron pero se volvió a levantar así una y otra vez mientras que Izana estaba sufriendo por detener el flujo y una luz morada se empezó a encubrir toda la sala mientras que el centinela volvía a la vida una y otra vez

"diablos, ¿como se levanta tantas veces?" dice un Uchiha

"debe de estar alimentándose por el flujo y así lo hace inmortal así que resistir todo lo que podáis, por favor... agh" esto último lo dijo con un grito de agonía y todo el mundo se preocupo "es como detener un mar con las manos, lo estoy intentando"

mientras el centinela puso los ojos sobre Izana y se dispuso a cargar contra el pero el otro Uchiha lo detuvo pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando

**CRASH**

otro cristal se rompió y reveló a otro centinela cosa que todo el grupo se alarmó y empezó una pelea contra el primer y el segundo centinela **"agua: bala de agua" **grita un guardaespaldas de Kiri y dio de lleno a un centinela que se desmontó por la fuerza del agua

"**fuego: gran bola de fuego"** dice el primer Uchiha y lo estrelló contra el segundo centinela haciéndole trizas también, sin embargo su felicidad no duro mucho cuando Izana estaba gritando de agonía y

**CRASH**

otro centinela salió y volviendo a la vida a los demás centinelas que se volvieron a colocar sus piezas de armadura, brazos y piernas y volvieron al combate

**"sharingan"** gritaron los dos Uchiha y dieron una pelea de Taijutsu

"casi esta... agggghhhhh" dice Izana y haciendo un antiguo ritual pronunciando palabras extrañas pero

**CRASH**

**CRASH**

**CRASH**

mas centinelas salieron de los últimos cristales e inundando todo de centinelas cosa que los cuatro empezaron a prepararse pero

"¡YA ESTAAAA!" grita Izana y toda la sala estalló en un color purpura y con una onda de choque que mandaron a volar a todos los presentes menos a Izana matando a los centinelas en el proceso(estos centinelas son como los guerreros de Terracota solo que mas grandes) por inactividad del flujo y por mucha actividad del reflujo

"IZANA" todos gritaron y los cuatro guardaespaldas corrieron hacia el cuando se recuperaron de la explosión

"estoy bien, solo un poco cansado 'respiraciones agitadas' solo aseguraos de volver a Kiri y decirle que no estoy muerto 'respiraciones agitadas'" Izana terminó sentándose en el suelo y diciendo a los cuatro que los centinelas están muertos y que posiblemente vuelvan a la vida si el flujo vuelve a fluir en ellos otra vez cosa que preguntaron como volvían a la vida una y otra vez e Izana contestó

"el flujo es un fuente de poder que te devuelve los poderes que tenías al principio del combate y por eso los centinelas revivían muchas veces" contesta Izana consiguiendo un asentimiento de los demás

**mientras tanto en Konoha**

"guau, santa mierda" dice Fugaku

"y tan santa, Fugaku-koi" contesta Mikoto

"nunca supimos que Izana conocía el geo-flujo" dice Kakashi

"sigamos viendo" dice Minato

**ya en Kiri**

todos vieron como los ventiladores de Kiri se pararon y Mei supo que era obra de Izana y cuando llegaron los guerreros solo regresaron cuatro y Mei se temió lo peor pero la calmaron cuando dijeron que Izana estaba vivo y coleando, o bueno, todo lo coleando que se puede estar cuando se esta desmayado

cuando Izana despertó sintió una polvareda proveniente de los gases del agua morada y el lodo morado le dieron la sensación de volar por los aires en mil pedazos pero se controló y se preparó para la batalla mas flipante de su vida

* * *

**guau queridos lectores, que misterio con el flujo y reflujo ¿no? bueno, os lo voy a explicar**

**flujo:**** es cuando un cristal hecho de chakra gigantesco te cede los poderes infinitos de los dioses pero poco a poco como en diez años o así, terminará el flujo pero las consecuencias es: locura, odio infinito, ira desenfrenada, petrificación y sobre protector del cristal (como los centinelas que se han enfrentado nuestros héroes hoy)**

**reflujo: es todo lo contrario al flujo, simplemente te arrebata y sella tus poderes, muy útil si quieres encerrar a alguien para siempre y cuando el flujo del cristal es nulo el reflujo del cristal es elevado, muy elevado las consecuencias son el sellamiento de poder permanentemente**

**geo-flujo: es el poder de la tierra que descubrió Rikudou Sennin para vencer a la Juubi y así poder conceder el chakra a los humanos por medio del flujo del cristal de chakra gigantesco, en si, es el flujo y reflujo combinado, el flujo lo utilizó para darle poder para derrotar a la Juubi y el reflujo para crear a los nueve Bijuus y sellar los poderes de la Juubi**

**en si la historia se trajiversará un poco con el flujo y reflujo junto con el geo-flujo, por favor comentad que os parece el capítulo, ya se que es mas corto pero es lo que el tiempo me da para actualizar pero por favor si queréis ver mas capítulos, comentad**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	6. lucha titánica

**bueno queridos lectores la trama se va a complicar con el flujo y reflujo y con los ventiladores apagados veréis que diversión mas explosiva tenemos en este capítulo ah y lo siento por la demora pero he estado trabajando en unas historias de Pokémon, si queréis verlas están en mi perfil y no os olvidéis comentar, por favor, en cualquiera de las historias que veáis**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

Izana había regresado del ataque de los centinelas por parte del cristal de chakra y todos vieron como los ventiladores que aireaban la zona para que sea mas fértil se detenían poco a poco lo que significaba que esa zona pasaría a una carga muy explosiva porque el aire ya se respiraba el metano, el óxido de azufre, azufre en polvo volátil, nitroglicerina, y monóxido de flúor (muy volátil, por cierto) por lo que tuvieron que usar filtradores del aire para no intoxicarse con los gases que emitía el agua y el lodo, Izana hizo una nota mental de volver a activar el flujo para poder acceder al poder de los centinelas y airear la zona para que se pueda respirar, por lo tanto esperaron y esperaron hasta que llegó el ejército, una nube de gases de efecto invernadero cubrió todo y empezó a caer una lluvia ácida para los bosques por la contaminación del área cosa que vendría muy bien para los jutsus de fuego de Izana y para alimentar las llamas inmortales del amaterasu, en un instante Izana, Anjali y Kyo Uchihas estuvieron en un claro frente a los muros, al parar el flujo la tierra fue de gases muy explosivos y el muro corría peligro, para ganar esta guerra y lucha definitiva los defensores tenían que tener el muro y la puerta de la fortaleza en pie o si no el enemigo caería sobre ellos y ni siquiera Izana lograría poder con toda una aldea, el conocía sus limitaciones y ahora mismo estaba muy bajo de chakra por el desactivamiento del flujo lo que alimentaba los ventiladores para hacer el lodo duro y fértil y el aire respirable, preo al detenerlos el lodo creaba unos gases que hacían la tierra muy volátil y peligrosa, así que sin mas Anjali se dirigió a Izana

"Izana, espero que tu plan funcione o si no vamos a parecer corderos en el matadero" Anjali tenía el pelo corto negro junto con un traje AMBU muy peculiar, era rojo con un chaleco Jounin negro con la espiral de Uzu el el hombro

"funcionará, ya lo verás" dice Izana dejando a una desconfiada Anjali detrás, Anjali tenía grandes poderes sobre el fuego e incluso dicen que tenía dos lineas de sangre debido a la pirokinesis que doblegaba las llamas a su voluntad y el sharingan, pero ella no tenía Mangekyou a excepción de Kyo

"espero que ese plan tuyo nos ponga a salvo porque si no vamos a volar todos en pedazos" dice Kyo inseguro, Kyo tenía una camiseta de cuero hasta el cuello y unos pantalones largos azules diseñados para el combate, a simple vista se podía decir que Kyo era un Uchiha experimentado para soportar largos asaltos

"por una vez me gustaría que confiaseis en mi chicos" dice Izana con una ceja crispada

mojados totalmente por la lluvia los defensores suspiraron de alivio cuando descubrieron que el ejército de Yagura no tenía ningún usuario de fuego con lo cual pueden sentirse aliviados

**ya por la noche**

cuando el ejército de Yagura llegó a la fortaleza las explotaron las galerías de la fortaleza con lo cual Izana, Anjali y Kyo tenían que sellarlas rápidamente o la fortaleza caería y el plan de Izana fallaría, había dos galerías, la occidental y la meridional con el cual Izana dijo que iba solo a la meridional y que Anjali y Kyo iban a la occidental, cosa que los dos aceptaron a regañadientes

**en los muros con los Uchihas**

había una gran batalla, todos luchando con taijutsu porque sabían que si hacían un jutsu de fuego les estallaría al llegar al objetivo y probablemente dañarían a los aliados

"haced que retrocedan" grita un Uchiha mientras luchaba para hacer las escalas abajo

"matad a los que llevan las escalas y no dejéis que las vuelvan a colocar, Izana-sama debe de estar sellando las galerías" grita otro Uchiha

"**fuego: gran bola de fuego**" gritan los Uchihas y empiezan a tirar bolas de fuego a las escalas para que no las volviesen a utilizar estallándolas

"**agua: disparo de agua**" dice el enemigo para liquidar a sus contrincantes y de paso apagar el fuego de las escalas pero sabían que no podían volver a utilizarlas

**en la galería occidental**

Kyo y Anjali no lo estaban haciendo muy bien puesto que Yagura había contratado a cazadores nin muy fuertes pero poco a poco los dos fueron ganando terreno y haciéndolos retroceder

"vamos muy bien, Anjali, solo un poco mas y estaremos en el centro de la galería" dice Kyo recogiendo el último reguero de pólvora y dispersándolo por toda la sala cuando un soldado acorazado como un samurai entro y empezó a matar a sus propios amigos para hacer daño a nuestros héroes cosa que consiguió dándoles un buen empujón y enviándolos contra una pared

"ufff" dice Kyo en el dolor "este enemigo va a ser de armas tomar"

"vamos **pirokinesis de fuego: control de las llamas puras**" dice Anjali consiguiendo hacer su propio fuego y enviándolo contra su enemigo en diferentes direcciones pero no consiguiendo hacer nada a su armadura

"diablos" dice Kyo

**en la galería meridional**

Izana barría a sus enemigos poco a poco y empezaba a hartarse de tantos enemigos, al contrario que en las galerías occidentales que fue solo un enemigo, en estas galerías había cientos de soldados con lo que Izana lograba a duras penas con su enemigo porque eran muchos, para el era como si un mar de humanos entero cruzaba la galería y era razonable puesto que era la brecha mas grande que en la otra galería

**"susanoo"** dice Izana elevando su guerrero blanco, primero la caja torácica para luego después los brazos y la cabeza

los enemigos se aterrorizaron y empezaron a lanzar ataques contra el susanoo perfecto pero no completo de Izana pero ningún ataque lograba atravesar el susanoo de Izana

"sabéis, he estado trabajando con un jutsu mayor que el de todos los poderes del sharingan a excepción del kamui" dice Izana

"¿que? estará de broma ¿no?" dice un soldado

"no" dice Izana **"susanoo: kirin"** dice Izana soltando un dragón serpiente (tres veces mas grande que el de Sasuke) que se abalanzó sobre los enemigos y los destruyó a todos de un plumazo creando un gran cráter pero salieron mas enemigos no muy dispuestos a entablar combate contra Izana después de lo que han visto

"¡¿como, aun mas?! es igual los destruiré a todos"

**en Konoha**

todos estaban preocupados en torno a Izana, cuando comenzó la batalla este empezó a matar a los soldados como si fuesen moscas, Fugaku y Mikoto ya sabían del Mangekyou de Izana pero lo que no sabían era que ese ataque que ha desarrollado con la ayuda del susanoo pudiese matar a tantos soldados

"Fugaku ¿tu sabías que podía hacer eso?" preguntó un exaltado Minato

"pues no" dice Fugaku igual de impresionado que Minato

"Mikoto, tu hijo es un genio en peleas" dice una Kushina muy sorprendida por esa técnica destructiva que Izana a creado

"¿que esperabas? es mi hijo después de todo" dice Mikoto muy arrogante mente

todos se sorprendieron por el grado de arrogancia en Mikoto que nadie se lo esperaba

"y luego me llaman a mi el arrogante" dice Fugaku haciendo sonrojar a Mikoto por la vergüenza de actuar así

**de vuelta en las galerías**

Izana estaba matando a enemigos a diestro y siniestro cuando sintió algo que le parecía que tenía que utilizar esa técnica así que sin mas no se inmutó y empezó a hacer señales con las manos a velocidad de kage y dijo

**"flujo: sobredosis de energía"** dice Izana reponiéndose de todo el chakra que había gastado pero cansándose en el proceso lo cual no perdió mas tiempo y dijo

"**fuego: bomba de destrucción"** dice expulsando un bola incandesciente al aire y convirtiéndose en muchas otros bolas que inpactaron en la tierra sellando la entrada a la galería

"perfecto, ahora a las galerías occidentales" dice el peinado de cuervo

**en las galerías occidentales**

los dos soldados de la vanguardia de Izana no lo estaban haciendo muy bien puesto que ese hombre absorbía chakra y empezaba a encabritar a los otros soldados, estos le atacaron con taijutsu pero ese hombre era mejor que ellos y al final acabaron superados

**"fuego: lanza de fuego" **dice Izana y formando una lanza con sus manos la lanzó y le hirió en el costado antes de que la lanza desapareciese

**"rayo: senbon de dolor" **dice y al instante el hombre cayó muerto

"**fuego: gran bola de fuego" **dice Izana disparando una técnica muy preciada para su clan y disparando una gran bola de fuego tres veces mayor de lo que dispararía un jounin

con esto la explosión abarcó toda la sala sellando la última galería y yéndose a los muros donde el clan Uchiha estaba en apuros y dirigiendo a Anjali y a Kyo fueron hacia allí

**con Yagura**

"Yagura-sama, las galerías están bloqueadas, ¿que hacemos?" dice un jounin

"seguid presionando, sino me equivoco han desactivado el flujo, maldición no se como reactivarlo esa cosa me esta dando muchos problemas" dice Yagura

"si Yagura-sama" dice el jounin

**en los muros**

"¿donde está Izana-sama?" dice un jounin Uchiha

"estoy aquí" dice Izana levantando los ánimos a todos pero rápidamente el saltó de los muros y cayó de pie sobre el terreno pedregoso y haciendo preguntas a todos los Uchihas, Anjali y Kyo siguieron su ejemplo y pronto se vieron sumergidos entre enemigos que los fueron matando cien a cien y cuando terminaron vieron una luz

"alto, no he venido a luchar, solo quiero saber quien lidera el ejército de mi enemigo" dice una voz proveniente de Yagura

Izana se quedó allí mirando a Yagura desafiante antes de responder a Yagura

"yo soy el que lidera el ejército enemigo ¿tienes algo que decirme?" dice Izana

"si, ¿por que Konoha se ha aliado con mi enemigo? esto traerá consecuencias y no serán positivas" dice Yagura

"yo no vengo aquí por Konoha, vengo aquí con mi clan a por ti y tu bijuu" dice provocando las risas demenciales del Mizukage

"¿tu, tu crees que podrás vencerme?" dice Yagura

"si y para hacer esta lucha mas corta quiero el derecho del espadachín de la niebla mientras mi guardia combate a tu bestia de combate ¿de acuerdo?" dice Izana haciendo pensar al mizukage

"¿que ganaría yo si gano?" dice Yagura

"los rebeldes y las lineas de sangre de Kiri restantes" dice Izana "y si yo gano me llevaré tu bijuu y dejaras que otro se haga con el cargo de mizukage"

"muy bien palo de golf, vamos a luchar en mi campamento privado" dice obteniendo un asentimiento de Izana

minutos mas tarde cuando Yagura envolvió a Izana en una luz para llevárselo a combatir y dejando solos a los dos guerreros que había dejado solos cuando oyeron unas pisadas atronadores

"Izana-sama dijo que tenían una bestia de guerra y que ellos tendrían que combatirla, espero que estuviese de broma" pues no mis queridos lectores, no estaba de broma y la bestia se cernía orgullosa en el campo de batalla y se armó el caos

**mientras con Izana y Yagura**

"bueno, ya que tu eres mi invitado te propondré atacar primero" dice Yagura en un posición defensiva

"gracias mizukage-sama **kamui" **dice Izana y logrando hacerse un fantasma para acercarse a Yagura

**"agua: gran disparo de agua" **dice Yagura y al instante un torrente salió disparado de la boca del mizukage en dirección a Izana pero este lo atravesó como nada hubiese pasado cosa que sorprendió a Yagura

cuando Izana estuvo lo suficiente cerca de Yagura le propinó un puñetazo que Yagura lo paró y empezaron una batalla de taijutsu

**mientras con la bestia de guerra**

Anjali y Kyo estaban matando a los de Kiri y de paso destrozando todo a su alrededor

"diablos a este paso nos va a matar" dice Kyo

la bestia de guerra dio un pisotón al suelo y todo el suelo quedó fracturado, al ser una bestia de cuatro patas le resulto muy bien mantener el equilibrio pero a los de Kiri invasores no les resultó tan bien y perdieron el equilibrio cosa que Anjali aprovechó y dijo

**"control del fuego: re-dirección de las llamas"** dijo y todas las llamas fueron a parar a la bestia de guerra que mufó de dolor pero esto no se detuvo y Kyo activo su MS y dijo **"amaterasu"**

con un ojo sangrante convocó a las llamas del amaterasu y purgó el campo de batalla con las llamas que la bestia esquivó pero Anjali fue veloz y recondujo las llamas a la bestia que esta se debilitó pero continuó arrasando

**mientras con Yagura e Izana**

Izana no lo estaba haciendo muy bien porque ese último kirin le hizo mella en las reservas de chakra y empezó con el gunbai a combatir pero el resultado era el mismo, Yagura seguía bloqueando los ataques de Izana hasta que este empezó a formarse una capa de rojo burbujeante que Izana se temió lo peor y empezaba a ponerse nervioso

"mierda" dijo cuando un imari completamente cargado fue a parar a el

**en Konoha**

"IZANA/SENSEI" gritaron todos

**en la plaza de la bestia de guerra**

"IZANA-SAMA" gritaron todos los Uchihas

**con Yagura**

"he ganado niño no se puede esquivar eso" dijo cuando su ataque desapareció de la nada

"¡Que, como!" grita Yagura sorprendido

Izana no sabía lo que pasaba en ese momento y poco le importaba porque había conseguido detener un imari cargado entonces miro a sus ojos en un charco

era el rinnegan

con el rinnegan había bloqueado/absorvido el ataque de Yagura que se sorprendió a mas no poder

**"agua: gran tsunami"**

**"sinra tensei"**

los dos ataques colisionaron y su efecto es que el agua volvió donde había venido y la pared invisible de fuerza golpeó a Yagura muy fuertemente dejándolo muy debilitado cuando le salió otra cola y esta era la segunda y luego para batir el cansancio le salió la tercera

"**ba'sho tenin"** dice Izana atrayendo así a Yagura y pegándole un gunbazo mandándole al suelo e hiriéndole a mas no poder y Yagura estaba dejando el mundo de la inconsciencia cuando disparó un último imari a traición a Izana que este no lo vio venir y dijo rapidamente

**"fuego: doble lanza espiral de fuego" **dice pero no pudo soportarlo mas y ya recuperado del choque del ataque a traición saltó fuera del camino

Izana estaba muy cansado como para combatir a la bestia de guerra y se dispuso a entablar batalla con ese monstruo no sin antes decir

**"camino externo: absorción de bijuu, sello de nueve dragones" **dicho esto salió el bijuu sin hacerle daño a Yagura y sobreviviendo a la extracción del bijuu cosa que impresiono a Izana pero lo dejó ir, luego mas tarde se encargaría de investigar eso, bajo el gedo mazo cuando selló a su bijuu y se dispuso a ir contra la bestia de guerra

Izana tenía que admitir que estaba bajo de chakra, el kirin de las galerías y el rinnegan desbloqueado había hecho mella en sus reservas con lo cual se preparó para terminar rápido, fue a la zona donde sus compañeros estaban luchando y se preparo para atacar, saltó y se paró ante la gran bestia que esta le rugía y cargo contra el

**en Konoha**

"no me lo creo, a sacado al mizukage fuera de combate convoco esa cosa extraña y sello a distancia el bijuu de Yagura" dijo Minato atónito

"creo que Izana podría ser el primer Uchiha hokage de la historia" dice Fugaku "era su sueño de pequeño, mostrar al mundo el poder de Konoha y creo que lo está consiguiendo

"madre mía, Mikoto, algunas veces tu hijo es un monstruo en las batallas" dice Kushina

"si, pero esos ojos no son del clan Uchiha tengo que averiguar el por que Izana los tiene" dice Mikoto preocupada

"se lo preguntaremos a Sarutobi-sama cuando hayamos de terminar de ver la pelea" dice Minato

_"sensei/mi hermano es muy fuerte" _pensaban todos sus alumnos

Aoi tenía un sonrojo fuerte en sus mejillas cuando Rokuso dijo que su sensei sería una fiera en la cama con ella y todos lo miraron como si fuese gay cosa que el chico aclaró que era un comentario para Aoi cosa que le pegó tal torta que lo envió al suelo con un chichón en la cabeza y acabo con unas risitas provenientes de todos, pero no perdieron mas el tiempo y observaron la pelea

**con la bestia de guerra**

las tropas de Kiri seguían llegando pero cuando Izana trajo el cuerpo de Yagura todos se quedaron atónitos, su líder fue capturado y por un niño ni nada mas ni nada menos así que muchos pensaron que estaba cansado pero no sabían que el flujo que mantenía los ventiladores activados se paro cosa que todos esperaron la señal de Izana y en cuanto levanto a la bestia que cargó contra el por el cuerno cosa que todos se asombraron de su fuerza y decidieron esperar a la señal y en cuanto Izana formó una bola de fuego en la mano y pegó un puñetazo a la bestia Izana la atravesó y la bestia murió

cuando la bestia murió significaba el poder de Izana sobre Kiri y muchos huyeron aterrados pensando que era un monstruo que los vino a castigar por sus actos pero lo que no se esperaban los que quedaron es que Izana dijo

"AHORA" y bajo el brazo y cientos de kunais con etiquetas explosivas bajaron al campo de batalla

al no estar ventilada el area se convirtió en una olla con gases a presión esperando una chispa para saltar y con el aceite inflamable que Izana esparció antes del campo de batalla se organizase hizo que se convirtiera en gas explosivo y cuando la chispa fue prendida por los kunais de los de Kiri y los Uchihas fue un gran

**KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

una fuertísima explosión sacudió toda la tierra sesgando la vidas de los que la moraban fuera de los muros, afortunadamente Izana saltó a tiempo y esquivó la explosión

todos empezaron a aclamar a los Uchihas como sus héroes y sobre todo a Izana porque la guerra había acabado, este último sintió la presencia de dos poderosas presencias

"esta batalla aun no ha acabado" dice Izana helando la sangre de todos los presentes tanto como Uchihas como Kiri como a los de Konoha

"vaya, así que este es el poder de Izana el prodigio Uchiha e hijo de la noche asesina, Mikoto Uchiha" dice una voz volteándose para hacer frente a los responsables de esa voz cuando vieron a un hombre con muchos pircings y una mujer con el pelo azul

"mierda puta, Akatsuki" dice Izana confundiendo a todos "no hay tiempo para explicaciones, ellos están detrás de toda esta guerra"

todos se quedaron helados y confundidos cuando Izana saltó delante del hombre y comenzó a hacer señales con las manos

**INTRODUZCA MÚSICA- INSADE THE FIRE, DISTURBED**

el hombre se puso a reírse y empezó a hablar

"chico, tus reservas de chakra están muy vaciadas por no hablar del cansancio de ti y tus compañeros familiares lo que significa que me dais a Yagura por las buenas o por las malas y si es por las malas significará que os mataré a todos" dice el hombre y al instante Izana se puso a reír puesto que eso provocó al hombre "¿que es tan gracioso?"

"el bijuu de Yagura a sido sellado en mi Gedo mazo y por consiguiente yo me quedo el bijuu" dice Izana

"¡¿como?!" dice la mujer

"retiraos y no os haré nada" dice Izana dice mostrando su rinnegan cosa que eso impresionó a todos los presentes incluso al hombre y a la mujer

"Pein-sama tiene los mismos ojos que tu" dice la mujer

"lo se Konan, es impresionante pero hay que acabar con el para conseguir al bijuu que ha sellado, **sinra tensei"** dice el hombre formando una fuerza invisible para el ojo humano pero Izana con su rinnegan lo vio y quiso terminar rápido pues pronto se desmayaré por falta de chakra

formo una esfera negra que al instante cuando Izana convoco un kage bushin y evito el ataque con sustitución, el hombre reconoció esa esfera pero se hacía tres veces mas grande que la suya hasta que estalló y formo una gigante esfera mil veces mas grande que la suya cuando explota lo que la mujer se puso tensa y el hombre no podía creerlo de lo grande que era así que uso teletransporte para volver a la base, otro día recuperaran lo que perdieron, pero el jutsu no se podía cancelar e Izana dijo

**"chibaku shunaru tensei (destrucción planetaria creación de la luna, para los que no lo sepan)" **dice y cuando la esfera empezó a succionar al hombre y a la mujer junto con toda la tierra las montañas y los lagos formando una especie de mini planeta con una luz blanca que emitía tenuemente pero como tenía muy poco chakra la esfera se deshizo completamente cayendo todo sobre el cráter que había formado haciendo un remueve de tierra por parte de Izana que todos se quedaron mudos por la fuerza de su prodigio

**en Konoha**

toda la sala donde se veía la pelea tenía un agudo sonido a silencio que se podía cortar con una cosa microscópica

"santo Kami" dice Fugaku

"y tan santo, ese niño ¿que es? un ninja o un dios" dice Kushina

"parece que esos ojos son los responsables" dice Mikoto

"sensei" dicen los otros en un susurro sorprendidos

**en Kiri**

había un silencio mortal con las técnicas que Izana usó

"eh, chicos, agarrarme, porque voy a desmayarme" dice Izana y se desmayó pero Anjali fue rápida y lo cogió en sus brazos y todos en Kiri empezaron a gritar a pleno pulmón el poder terrible de Izana y muchos empezaron a respetarle como tal, como un dios

* * *

**guau, queridos lectores, que caliente se han ido esos dos con el chibaku ¿no? comentad que os parece el capítulo por favor y si veis mi otra historia por favor comentad en ella**

**hasta la próxima **

**chao**


	7. una nueva oportunidad para Kushina

**bueno queridos lectores estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de una nueva oportunidad, ya que Izana levanto el rinnegan voy a hacer unas alteraciones en la historia como por ejemplo esta como me pidió un comentario, por favor no se os olvide comentar**

* * *

**en la mente de Izana**

Izana estaba viendo el Gedo mazo y charlando con el Isobu no Sanbi cuando de repente le vino unas imágenes a la cabeza e Isobu empezó a preocuparse por su nuevo contenedor, Izana le había dicho que no estaba sellado en el, cosa que lo confundió pero cuando dijo que alguien estaba recogiendo bijuu y utilizarlos para reactivar a la Juubi Isobu al instante dijo que liberaría a sus hermanos y que actuaría con el cuando le dijo también su plan para evitar que eso pase, al ganarse la confianza del Sanbi este le dijo su nombre (Isobu) e Izana le dijo el suyo comenzando a confiar uno en el otro y viceversa, se ganó también la confianza para invocarlo al combate si lo necesitaba, pero pasando con las imágenes Izana estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor e Isobu comprendió que se trataba de las imágenes de su pasado en una antigua vida cosa que intento calmarlo transmitiendo un flujo de energía constante a la cabeza, poco, pero constante para calmarle

**imágenes de Izana**

se ve a un niño enfrentándose a otro igualito que Izana y este dijo

"¿Sasuke?" dice un confundido Izana "¿como demonios está mi hermano en mi otra vida?"

cuando el azabache logra ganar al rubio este le dice que dejase de molestar y los otros empezaron a golpear al rubio

otra imagen es cuando el rubio logró robar el pergamino prohibido de sellos de los hokages anteriores para una prueba de recuperación cosa que eso confundió a Izana porque no había pruebas de recuperación en la academia y casi al instante supo que al rubio le tendieron una trampa de Orochimaru, el que mas tarde se tendría que enfrentar a el y conseguir alejarlo del clan, pero mentalmente se preguntaba quien era el traidor cuando Iruka vino y le salvó de Mizuki

"¿con que Mizuki, eh?" dice Izana

cuando reveló la verdad acerca del Kyubi este dijo que que tiene que ver el Kyubi aquí si lo tiene la mujer del hokage, actual madrina de el y el era ese chico rubio

algo le hizo clic,

EL ERA EL HIJO DEL YONDAIME, parecía una broma pero en cuanto reunió a todas las pistas se dio cuenta que el era su hijo en la otra vida, su similitud, su relación con el, el contenedor del demonio, y la muerte del hokage al sellar el kyubi dentro de el cosa que se preguntó porque hizo eso y mas tarde anotó decir todo esto al hokage que de seguro que se llevará la sorpresa de su vida

**mente de Izana**

cuando la imagen se desvaneció Isobu estaba mirándolo con una mirada de preocupación

**"¿estas bien chico?" **dice el Sanbi

"si estoy bien tan solo imágenes de mi vida pasada" dice Izana cosa que calmo a Isobu

**"me alegro, si me necesitas chico, llámame ¿de acuerdo?" **

"de acuerdo

**mundo real**

Izana despertó con una mirada de Mei en su rostro cosa que lo hizo sonrojar cuando Mei le besó cosa que eso lo sorprendió a mas no poder pero le devolvió el beso

"por fin hemos ganado la guerra" dice seductoramente Mei cosa que le hizo sonrojar mas profundo

"¿haces eso con todos los que te ayudan?" pregunta Izana

"no solo con los que se ganan mi amor" dice Mei sonrojando a Izana a mas no poder

"Izana-sempai, tus padres están... aquí" dice Anjali Uchiha cuando vio a los dos montado uno encima del otro y al instante empezó a mostrarse cosas raras que le hizo sacar instinto asesino

"no me digas Izana-sempai de que lo estabas haciendo con ella" dice Anjali con una sonrisa maléfica

"¿que?, no" dice Izana que su cara dejaría el pelo de su madrina a la vergüenza

"eso espero, porque mi pareja (Kyo) y yo no queremos que nuestro primito salga con zorras que besan aquí a todos los chicos"

"tampoco hace falta insultar" dice Mei disparando también instinto asesino

"bueno señoritas, necesito que os vayáis fuera" dice Izana

"¿y eso porque?" preguntan las dos al mismo tiempo

"¿no es obvio? necesito cambiarme" dice Izana con una mirada de ¿no es obvio?

"ah, por cierto tus padres están aquí junto con tus padrinos y tus hermanos Itachi y Sasuke" dice Anjali saliendo de la habitación

"¿cuanto tiempo he estado fuera de combate?" dice Izana

"siete meses" abriéndole mucho los ojos a Izana

"¿s-s-s-siete meses?" grita Izana "con razón a regresado Itachi"

**ya fuera de la habitación**

Mei y Anjali estaban discutiendo sobre Izana y este les estaba escuchando sin que lo sepan, cuando llegaron todos a la habitación de Izana estaban muy cabreados con lo que hizo pero también orgullosos de lo que ha hecho pero Izana les preguntó

"¿donde está Yagura?"

"en la habitación de al lado, aun pensando en purgar las lineas de sangre" dice Anjali

"llevadme con el" dice Izana "creo que se lo que le pasa"

esto confundió a las dos mujeres pero le llevaron hasta la habitación de Yagura y este lo encontró intentando romper las cadenas de constricción de chakra que le habían puesto y diciendo cosas como que las lineas de sangre no son de fiar y traerán al mundo miseria cosa que Izana le dio pena y dijo

"dejadme solo" cosa que las mujeres protestaron pero las calló diciendo "DEJADME"

ya solo se acercó a la cama de Yagura y este empezó a fantasear

"déjame salir de aquí, os purgaré a todos de todas vuestras malditas lineas de sangre, suéltame" dice Yagura e Izana se le quedo mirando con pena ajena e impasible, formó unos símbolos y dijo

**"KAI"** al instante en que Yagura le miró a Izana a los ojos su locura se fue y dijo

"gracias, sombríos al sido mis últimos años" dice Yagura ya mas calmado

"chicas, ya podéis entrar" dice Izana y entran las chicas sorprendidas de como Yagura se calmó y Haku se dirigió a el que había llegado después de que se marchasen

"¿que has hecho para que se calme?"

"solo le he sacado de un genjutsu que Akatsuki le metió y le hizo creer que todas las lineas de sangre eran cosas demoníacas y solo para la guerra cuando en realidad, solo pueden hacer mucho bien o mucho mal" dice Izana confundiendo a todos

"¿que quieres decir?" dice Yagura

"según como se unen las lineas de sangre en el pueblo pueden actuar según su kage diga" dice simplemente sorprendiendo a todos por lo que sabía Izana

"¿y como te enteraste de que era un genjutsu?" dice Mei

"demasiadas pistas: resquebrajamiento de país, pueblo principal en guerra y desunido, Akatsuki viene cuando lo vencimos y ellos estaban tras su bijuu" dice dejando a todos mudos excepto a Anjali que sabía de sobre que Izana no era un prodigio por nada

"pero no lo siento mas a mi bijuu, es como si hubiese desaparecido de mi" dice Yagura

"eso es porque te lo arranque" dice Izana haciéndoles abrirles los ojos a todos

"imposible entonces estaría muerto" dice Yagura

"no se porque no te maté pero pienso averiguarlo, ahora mismo debo de hablar con mi familia que creo que están muy enfadados por lo que he hecho, pero antes KAI" dice y todas las cadenas que aprisionaban a Yagura se deshicieron cosa que puso en guardia a todo el mundo pero Izana les calmó diciendo que ya no representaba una amenaza para nadie y abandonando la habitación se iba a encararse con su familia

en la habitación de Izana no se esperó mucho cuando la puerta se abrió y pasó una Mikoto muy histérica que abrazó a muerte a su hijo

"madre...necesito...respirar" dice Izana poniéndose azul y luego fue recibido por una bofetada cortesía de Mikoto

"nunca vuelvas a hacer eso ¿me entiendes?" grita una furiosa Mikoto para luego volver a abrazarlo "no se que haría sin ti hijo mio"

Izana estaba sorprendido creería que le caería la gorda con lo que ha hecho sin embargo estaba abrazado a su madre y los otros mirándolo con cariño de que estaba bien hasta que Fugaku se dirigió a el en un tono grave

"Izana, ¿sabes que has hecho?" dice serio

Izana no respondió y Fugaku dijo amablemente para la sorpresa de todos

"hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti, seguro que dejaras tu huella en el mundo shinobi" dice alentando a su hijo "aunque deberás responderme a algunas preguntas"

Izana asintió sabiendo que estaba atrapado

"primera, ¿que era eso que convocaste para extraer el bijuu a Yagura?" dice Fugaku

"eso era el Gedo mazo con el cual puedes sellar a los bijuus para guardarlos en mi caso para que nadie tenga acceso a ellos" Fugaku asintió

"segunda, el tiempo que estuviste con Madara ¿que te dijo que hicieses?"

"encontrar todos los bijuus posibles y sellarlos a distancia para que Obito no los sellase para utilizarlos el mismo, para esclavizarnos a todos" eso sorprendió a todos los presentes, primero porque Obito estaba vivo y lo segundo porque el quiere esclavizar a todo el mundo

"tercera, ¿por qué Obito iba a esclavizarnos a todos?" pregunta sorprendido Fugaku

"porque el solo quiere un mundo donde Rin, su amante, estuviera con vida y lo otro no se para que quiere a los demás bijuus

"cuarta, ¿que es el geo-flujo?" pregunta Fugaku

"el geo-flujo es la clase con la que tu mezclas flujo y reflujo" dice Izana "reflujo es para absorber, quitar o sellar permanentemente un objeto o poder astrales como por ejemplo el aire o el chakra"

"¿y el flujo?"

"flujo es para dar una energía diferente al chakra y acceder a energías mas superiores como las de los dioses, pero eso es muy peligroso porque si no las controlas te vuelves un autómata de piedra obsesionado con proteger el flujo" informa Izana

"así que el flujo es para volverte mas fuerte depende de la cantidad de energía que te den" dice Fugaku

"no necesariamente, el flujo es un controlador de todas las energías del planeta incluso las que Jiraya-sama utiliza para su modo sabio y no se puede controlar porque si no explotas de energía"

"madre mía que dolor de cabeza me esta dando" dice Minato

"así que el flujo es un controlador y una vía con el cual tu puedes acceder a otras energías ¿no?" pregunta Mikoto

"exacto" todos excepto Izana miraron a Mikoto por su capacidad de comprensión asombrados

en ese momento entraron Sasuke e Itachi y abrazaron a su hermano sabiendo que estaba bien

"hermanito, no nos vuelvas a hacer esto por favor" dice Itachi

"sensei, por favor no nos vuelvas a dejar" dice Sasuke

"esta bien hermano mayor y mediano" dice con una sonrisa Izana "ahora tengo que hacer una cosa con Kushina-sama si no le importa"

"¿que cosa?"pregunta confundida

"bueno, usted perdió a su hijo" dice provocando caras de tristeza "pero que pudieses decir si puedes tener una hija"

todos lo miraron como si le creciese otra cabeza y este aclaró sus dudas

"verás Kushina-sama, la razón por la que usted abortó es porque no había alma dentro del niño y no se formo bien el chakra y eso es una enfermedad con los niños y niñas pero que pasaría si te dijese si el flujo y el reflujo puede curarte la enfermedad que tienes y poder tener una hija" dice Izana

al instante Kushina lo abordó diciendo como podría pasar eso e Izana dijo

"bueno, si sacrificásemos nuestros años de edad podríamos generar la suficiente vida como para hacer que la criatura viva muchos años por lo que sería 76 si mis padres sacrifican cada uno 20 años de vida e Itachi, Sasuke y yo sacrificásemos 6 años ¿aceptas, Kushina-sama?"

"pero Izana, eso es imposible que lo hagas, aunque me gustaría de nuevo ser joven es imposible" dice Mikoto

"no si está el flujo y reflujo junto con el rinnegan que este puede crear vida podremos hacer que tengas solo una hija pero solo será una puesto que si hacemos otro tendremos que sacrificar mas años de vida y eso significaría la muerte tanto para la madre por no tener fuerza suficiente y por no tener los años de vida suficientes" dice Izana pero a Kushina se le ocurrió una cosa

"¿que pasaría si nosotros también sacrificamos nuestros años?" dice Kushina

"bueno la edad se dividiría y cada una tendría 58 si vosotros también sacrificáis 20 años años pero ¿por qué queréis tener dos niñas Kushina-sama?" dice Izana sorprendido de que quería tener dos niñas

"¿por qué dos niñas, no podía ser uno niño y otra niña por ejemplo?" pregunta Minato

"no porque si un niño tiene mi mismo sexo mi alma se dividiría y moriríamos los dos" dice Izana

"bueno para responder a tu pregunta Izana, queríamos tener dos para resucitar el clan Uzumaki" dice Kushina

"ya entiendo" dice Izana pero Kushina le interrumpió

"pero es que yo no quiero que mis hijas vivan tan poco ¿puedes aumentar los años a 30 cada uno?" dice impactando a Mikoto, Fugaku, Izana y Minato

"¡¿t-t-treinta años?!" dice Izana impactado "¡¿queréis volver a tener 18 años?!"

"si y no" dice Kushina confundiendo a todo el mundo "veréis es que siempre he querido tener hijas longevas y con solo 58 años va a ser muy poco"

"ya entiendo, bueno si mi madre y mi padre no tiene problema en ello" dice Izana

"yo acepto" dice Fugaku "puesto que nacimos con 10 años de ventaja sobre Minato y Kushina no vamos a tener problema"

"yo también acepto por las mismas razones que Fugaku" dice Mikoto

"y a mi no me agrada la idea de irme antes de Kushina así que también acepto" dice Minato

"bueno pues con esta subida de años van a vivir 78 años ¿aceptáis?" dice Izana

"si" dicen todos

"esperad" dice dos voces provenientes de los alumnos de Izana

"¿que pasa?" dice Izana

"nosotros también queremos sacrificar nuestra edad" dice Aoi sin pensárselo dos veces

"¡¿que?!" gritan todos

"bueno contra mas mejor ¿no?" dice Kushina

"¿estáis seguros de que queréis esto?" pregunta Izana desconfiado

"por supuesto que si" dice Rokuso

"bueno pues comencemos de una vez" dice Izana

**mas tarde en un altar**

Izana estaba preparando el altar, ya había dicho a todos los de Kiri lo que iba a hacer cosa que impactó a todos sería decir poco, algunos incluso se desmayaron por la sobrecarga de información pero todos aceptaron alegres la perspectiva de Izana cosa que les agradeció y Mei estaba un poco triste de que ya no pudiese conseguir a Izana como su novio por lo que también dio sus años de vida para impacto de Izana diciendo que solo tenía venticuatro y que entonces se reduciría a doce su edad y para entonces las niñas vivirían 90 años con la ayuda de todos cosa que todos sospecharon de lo que iba a hacer Mei e Izana puesto que solo tenían la diferencia de 6 años cosa que a todos se volvieron con risas pervertidas de como hacerlo cuando Izana sería mayor cosa que sonrojó a mas no poder a los dos (Izana y Mei)

cuando ya todo estaba preparado empezaron el ritual

y si dicen que estaban en el dolor es decir como que el infierno se congelase

estaban experimentando como su vida sale de sus cuerpos para que Kushina tuviese las dos niñas y cuando no pensaban que no podían estar mas en el dolor Izana dijo

**"geo-flujo: traspaso de vida celestial"** una nueva ola de dolor se apoderó de todos los presentes en el altar cosa que todos estaban maldiciendo a Izana porque no les contó lo que pasaría si ofrecen sus años

**"flujo: canalización de vida"**

**"reflujo: sello de poder de vida" **este sello lo implantó para que no muriesen como el lo hizo cuando nació y naciesen vivas

eso equivalió a dos nuevas olas de dolor que todos los gritos del altar se podían oír hasta Kiri, Kumo e incluso Konoha y al final todos cayeron inconscientes en el suelo

* * *

**guau queridos lectores estas son algunas de las alteraciones que he hecho en mi historia ya que esta idea me la inspiró un comentario, segid comentado para que tenga mas ideas locas para mi historia ¿de acuerdo?, ah, y lo siento por hacer este capítulo corto pero es que no se me venía mas inspiración a la cabeza, lo siento**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	8. exámenes chunins y la verdad de Izana

**bueno queridos lectores estoy con un nuevo capítulo mas con una nueva oportunidad, nos habíamos quedado que Izana y su familia recrearían la vida de las hijas de Kushina con el cual vendieron todos sus años para hacerlas longevas y así poder recrear el clan Uzumaki pero no os aburro mas y aquí va la historia, ah y por favor comentad que os parece el capítulo, hay un comentario que siempre me gusta porque me da ideas para mi historia y se lo agradezco muchísimo **

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto ni de sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

Izana se levantó con mucho dolor al igual que todos los que vendieron sus años; para comenzar se sentían como si el infierno se hubiese congelado, hecho trizas con un martillo, recalentado a una olla hirviendo para ser pisado por el jefe sapo cien veces, o eso es lo que pensaba Izana, cuando despertó se sintió un poco mas pequeño que todos y cuando todos despertaron vieron los resultados, todos estaban con los años de la flor de la vida (solo los mayores que sacrificaron sus años) y volvían a ser jóvenes cosa que sorprendió mucho a los mayores y mas a una pelirroja que se sentía como si iba a vomitar y descubrió entonces que estaba embarazada y cuando Izana despertó se unió al abrazó mortal de Kushina en cuanto a esta le aflojó

**de camino a Konoha**

Kushina se sintió como una mujer de verdad ahora que se sintió como dos criaturas se movían hasta el útero pero Minato mostró su preocupación

"Izana" dice

"¿si?" pregunta Izana

"¿que pasará si no nacen otra vez o si no son de mi sangre?" Izana se quedó sorprendido por esas dudas que aclararon otra vez

"Minato-san, le he aclarado que esta vez si que nacerán ademas de que con los residuos de sangre de tu último hijo he logrado hacerlos para que vosotros seáis los padres biológicos de las niñas y pare ya de preguntar que esta misma pregunta me la ha hecho durante todo el camino" dice Izana mas que cansado de responder a esa pregunta, Minato iba a contestar pero Kushina le detuvo

"Minato, deja de molestar ya, además le debemos mucho por querer hacernos este regalo" dice Kushina

"sabes, he olvidado lo hermosa que eras cuando tenías 18 años" dice Minato intentando calmar a Kushina que gran error por su parte porque el cabello de la chica empezó a surgir con nueve colas de caballo que se movían como si estuvieran vivos

"Minato" dice en una voz dulce pero peligrosa "¿que quieres decir? ¿que no soy hermosa cuando tenía 48?"

"no, no, no, no, no" dice Minato todo nervioso "yo solo decía que sigues igual de hermosa como cuando tenías 48" Kushina empezó a tener un aura morada a su alrededor e Izana evitó un derramamiento de sangre

"Minato-san, cállate por favor" dice Izana con su voz infantil que Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse con una risa suave

"había olvidado que tenías la voz infantil Izana, aunque yo también" dijo sasuke

"por cierto sensei, ¿nuestros años han modificado el chakra como para volvernos a la academia?" dice Aoi y todos los presentes se congelaron ante la idea

"bueno, básicamente tendremos que entrenar otra vez para volver a nuestro chakra normal pero con el conocimiento que tenemos no será necesario volver a aprender las técnicas" dice Izana

"¿que quieres decir?" dice Rokuso

"Izana quiere decir que nuestro chakra a menguado pero no nuestro nivel ¿es cierto?" dice Itachi

"cierto es, yo aun tengo el rinnegan puesto que lo levanté cuando estaba combatiendo a Yagura, ese cabrón si que dio buena batalla" dice Izana

"Izana, ese lenguaje, puede que nos hayamos reducido en años pero aun seguimos siendo tus padres" dice Fugaku y Mikoto

"perdón" dice Izana

**en Konoha**

Izumo y Kotesko (no se como se llaman los chunins guardianes de la puerta de Konoha) estaban otra vez de guardia en la puerta para ver a los intrusos y se sorprendieron cuando aparecieron el Yondaime y su esposa con la familia Uchiha y dijeron

"alto, explique su motivo de ir a..." dice Izumo y al instante lo reconoció "¡¿Yondaime hokage?!"

"Izumo, ¿que dices? son demasiado jóvenes para ser el Yondaime y su esposa" dice Kotesko

"en realidad si que somos nosotros Kotesko" dice Minato

"¡¿que?! ¿como es posible?" dice Kotesko reconociéndolo por fin

"bueno Izana nos ayudó en cuanto a tener una hija consumiendo algunos años de vida" todo el AMBU y los chunins se quedaron en blanco es como decir que las estrellas se extinguieron en una sola noche

"Izana, ¿usted hizo eso?" dice uno de los AMBU enmascarado como tigre

"si" dice Izana "a cambio de unos cuantos años y también consumiendo los nuestros he logrado crear vida junto con el rinnegan, pero eso vosotros no teníais que saberlo"

todo el mundo se quedo atónito y empezaron a bombardear a Izana con preguntas y si posiblemente podría hacer eso mas cosa que Izana en ese punto los mandó a todos a freír espárragos con el cabeza de demonio no jutsu

**ya en la oficina del hokage**

Danzo, Homura y Koharu junto con toda la facción civil y shinobi estaba esperando saber que demonios hizo que Izana se fuese a Kiri y terminase la guerra allí, Danzo estaba enfadado con él por quitarle la oportunidad de tener ojos sharingan en su armamento y por que al implantárselos descubrieron que era un genjutsu formado por ojos sharingan mangekyou y solo Izana los tenía en el día de la masacre cosa que enfureció a Danzo e iba a secuestrar a Izana para tomar sus ojos pero en vista de su fuerza ya esa oportunidad se había ido

"bueno, ahora que estamos reunidos todos, necesitamos saber por qué nuestro mejor shinobi se fue a Kiri" dice Danzo

"bueno, si lo que quieres es la verdad entonces te la diré, me fui a Kiri para poder ganar un acuerdo con el Mizukage y para ganar una nueva alianza" mintió Izana

"¿hay algo mas que debamos saber?" dice Homura no tragándose la mentira

"no nada mas, además Konoha sería mas poderosa si ganase otra alianza" dice Izana

"no digo eso, sino el cambio de años de vida que se rumorea que tu alteraste los años de vida para que nuestro hokage tuviese descendencia" dice Homura

"cierto es" dice Izana y al instante todo el consejo tanto civil como shinobi empezaron a querer tener menos años con la ayuda de Izana pero al instante Izana los detuvo diciendo esto

"no puedo volver a hacerlo puesto que el flujo de Kiri a sido reactivado y Konoha no tiene ningún cristal de Geo-flujo" dice Izana

todos se mantuvieron en silencio porque entendían muy poco sobre el flujo y reflujo por no decir del Geo-flujo y esperaron a que Izana continuase cosa que Izana se negó diciendo que eso es secreto de rango S y quién lo diga será ejecutado porque el flujo y reflujo era muy peligroso que alguien lo manipulase así pero Danzo tenía otras ideas para Izana, puesto que el sharingan de Shisui no podía hacer nada con el decidió secuestrarlo en la noche y ganar sus ojos pero Izana no le dejaría, para Danzo las cosas estaban jodidas

"pero no se puede dejar el pueblo sin nada mas y nada menos, Izana" dice Danzo

"no importa lo que tu digas Danzo" dice Izana alimentando la ira de este solo que Danzo no lo mostró

"Izana, el flujo y reflujo sería un potencial ilimitado para el pueblo por eso mismo necesitamos que nos digas donde se encuentra el cristal y como podemos manipularlo" dice Danzo

"¿pero es que no lo entiendes? flujo y reflujo solo se puede aplicar a las personas, además no pueden alimentar jutsus, solo puede alimentar a los que tengan el rinnegan y obviamente tu no lo tienes" dice Izana acorralando a Danzo por no entender el flujo y el reflujo cosa que el hombre se rindió y decidió esperar su ocasión

"pero ¿como es posible crear vida con el flujo y reflujo, Izana-sama?" dice un concejal

"solo se puede con el rinnegan y el geo-flujo" dice Izana rotundamente

los concejales volvieron a maldecir a la realidad por no darles el concepto de hacer vida

"bueno, si eso es todo ¿puedo pedir mi licencia hokage-sama?" dice Izana

"si, puedes hacerlo" dice Minato "ah, e Izana tengo que decirte al pueblo lo del cambio de años así que estate presente mañana a las nueve en punto"

"ahí estaré" dice Izana

**ya en el complejo Uchiha**

Fugaku y Mikoto junto con sus hijos y los alumnos de su hijo menor habían regresado al complejo pero se sentía vacío sin la presencia de los demás que estaban en Kiri pero deberían de estar porque Konoha necesitaba saber que los Uchihas aun eran leales para el pueblo y teniendo al jefe de este clan podían saber que todavía eran leales a este pero mentalmente se dijeron todos que porque ayudar a Kiri si no tenía nada que ofrecer a Konoha pero estaban muy equivocados en sus pensamientos puesto que Izana había cogido a su objetivo y se lo había llevado fuera de las manos de sus enemigos pero se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo lo tendría hasta que Akatsuki volvería a tener como objetivo al Sanbi por lo tanto tenía que entrenar mas a fondo para recuperar el chakra perdido pero Isobu le transmitió a su paisaje mental

"¿para que me has traído, Isobu-san?" pregunta Izana

**"he de decirte algo importante, Orochimaru planea conseguir a uno de tus alumnos para obtener el sharingan para ser inmortal"** dice Isobu sorprendiendo a Izana

"¿QUE?" grita Izana "esto se lo deberé hablar con mi padrino"

**"no lo hagas"** dice Isobu

"¿nani?" dice Izana

**"he dicho que no lo hagas porque entonces tendrás que darles muchas explicaciones a tus padrinos y padres y créeme que entonces te tomaran por loco"** dice Isobu sorprendiendo a Izana de nuevo

"gracias por decírmelo Isobu, lo tendré en cuenta" dice Izana saliendo de su paisaje mental

**en el mundo real y en la torre del hokage**

"¡¿quee?!" gritan los dos padrinos de Izana

"he dicho que voy a tomar los exámenes chunin junto con mis alumnos puesto que necesito entrenar y ahora solo tengo la mitad de mis reservas de chakra que tenía antes" dice Izana

"pero Izana tu nivel de habilidad es por encima de un jounin especial de campo a un nivel de sannin como de Orochimaru" dice Minato

"pero en lo que consta con el chakra soy muy débil, tranquilizaos, yo solo quiero entrenar y volver a ser el de antes" dice Izana

"pero eso se podría conseguir solo entrenando en tu campo de entrenamiento con tu familia" dice Minato negándose a dar permiso a Izana para participar en los exámenes chunin

"eso se puede hacer pero las recuperaré mas rápido con los exámenes que entrenando y sabes de sobra que necesito volver a mi estado normal" dice Izana

"Minato, eso es cierto" dice Kushina

"pero..."

"nada de peros Minato además con su edad ¿quien se creería que derroto al mizukage y salvó a todo Kiri?" dice Kushina callando a Minato y dándole permiso para participar en los exámenes chunin

"gracias madrina-san" dice Izana yéndose para el segundo paso de su plan

**con los alumnos de Izana**

"he chicos, mirad, ahí viene nuestro sensei" dice Aoi

cuando Izana llegó todo el mundo estaba mirando como era mas joven y era solo un niño de seis años y no llevaba su chaleco jounin pero la gente lo desestimo

"¿a que has venido ahora sensei?" dice Sasuke

"he venido para apuntaros a los exámenes chunin, solo tenéis que firmar esto y ya estaréis apuntados a esos exámenes" dice Izana pasándoles una hoja a cada uno y todos la firmaron con su nombre excepto Aoi

"¿pasa algo Aoi?" dice Izana

"no es solo que ¿no es un poco imprudente apuntarnos con nuestra actual edad?" dice la niña

"os apunto no por vuestra edad si no por vuestra habilidad y solo os pido que confiéis en mi" dice Izana

"Okay, entonces" dice Aoi confiando en su maestro

"muy bien ahora me tengo que ir a hablar con mi madrina" dice Izana desvaneciéndose en un shusin

**con Kushina**

Kushina estaba caminando por las calles muy alegremente pensando en que pronto sería madre de dos criaturas muy hermosas (y no sabe la certeza que tiene cuando tiene razón, queridos lectores eso lo pongo porque tendréis hasta celos de Izana cuando crezcan) pero mentalmente se preguntaba si pasará lo mismo que cuando tuvo a Naruto pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando Izana se la acercó

"Kushina-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" dice Izana

"claro" dice yéndose a una calle un poco mas privada

"veréis Kushina-san ¿recordáis el hijo que no pudisteis tener?" dice ganado un asentimiento triste de Kushina

"bien, esto va a ser difícil de tomar así que lo diré sin rodeos" dice causando pánico a Kushina

"Izana me estas asustando" dice

"es que verás, yo..." dice Izana

"¿que? tan solo dímelo" dice Kushina

"yo soy el alma de Naruto encarnado en un Uchiha" dice esperando una reacción loca como una risa muy destartalada como carcajadas pero sin embargo Kushina entonces tenía lágrimas en los ojos y abrazóa la muerte a Izana cosa que eso lo sorprendió

"sabía que eras tu Naruto o Izana, pero ¿por que decidiste quedarte en otra familia? es que acaso no éramos buenos padres contigo?" dice Kushina

"no, no es eso es solo que me dejasteis solo y yo morí cuando solo tenía doce años por la mano de Sasuke que perdió a su familia el día de la masacre Uchiha con lo cual nos queríamos como hermanos pero todo eso cambió cuando Orochimaru le puso el sello maldición a Sasuke que tornó mal y se dispuso a ir a Orochimaru pero yo como hermano no le dejaría y dispuse a combatir con el pero perdí y me mató, pero no era culpa suya sino la del sello maldito" termina Izana

en ese punto Kushina estaba llorando a mares al saber que dejó su hijo solo y que fue muerto a manos de su hermano por el sello maldición de Orochimaru así que sin mas se dispuso a enfrentarse a su hijo no nacido

"¿y que vas a hacer ahora sochi-kun?" preguntó Kushina con un dejo de burla

"no te burles, primero lo que haré es darle una paliza a Orochimaru y mandarle donde ha venido con el rabo entre las piernas" dice Izana haciendo sonreír a Kushina

"muy bien, yo te apoyaré en todo, ¿hay algo mas que quieras decirme?" dice Kushina

"si, posiblemente Orochimaru atacará la aldea con Suna como aliado y como en mi tiempo pasado" dice dejando en shock a Kushina

"pero entonces hay que posponer los exámenes no podemos combatir contra dos kages en este campo, ni Minato puede" dice Kushina desesperada

"tranquila, se la solución para esto, simplemente llamaremos a los otros kages a que nos ayuden en la invasión, ademas tenemos que ir con Hiruzen-san a decirle sobre la posible invasión y tu iras a contárselo todo a Minato sobre quien soy y yo iré a contárselo al viejo mono" dice Izana haciendo reír a Kushina por el nombre que le dio Izana a Sarutobi

**con Hiruzen**

el viejo no estaba teniendo un buen día, con la menopausia de Biwako, su mujer, estaba desesperado porque le sucedían muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y no tenía tiempo de contar a nadie que le estaba pasando cuando sucedía una cosa de nuevo pero el colmo es cuando llamaron a su puerta

"viejo mono ¿estás ahí?" dice una voz un poco infantil

"Izana ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?" dice Hiruzen abriendo la puerta y no esperándose con lo que encontró

"he perdone, niño, pero ¿podrías decirme a donde se ha ido otro niño de seis años mayor que tu?" dice Hiruzen

Izana le salió una garrapata enorme en la frente y dijo a voz en grito

"¡viejo mono, que soy yo, Izana!" dice haciendo reír al viejo diciendo este que Izana era mas adulto que el lo cual le valió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía del niño y de Biwako por no creer que sea Izana cosa que este casi se desmaya por la cantidad de años perdida en el niño y contándole todo sobre el flujo y reflujo hizo que al viejo le provoque dolor de cabeza y enfado y tristeza

"¿por que entonces no habré sacrificado mis años para ser mas joven?" termina en sollozos el viejo

"si queréis puedo hacer lo mismo que hice con Kushina y con Minato excepto en la parte de tener hijos" dice Izana con una sonrisa dejando impresionados a los viejos "veréis, utilicé demasiado flujo, reflujo y geo-flujo y no se verá estabilizado hasta que yo sacrifique mis años, 80 para ser precisos y no puedo encontrar a otra persona capaz de sacrificar sus años por mi"

"podías utilizarnos a los dos" dice Hiruzen "yo quiero volver a ser joven y recuperar mis años de la flor de la vida para expiar mis pecados pasados"

"y yo también para obtener mis años de juventud" dice Biwako

"¿haríais eso por mi?" dice Izana sorprendido

"si" dijeron los dos rotundamente

"muy bien, los dos tenéis 78 años, si cedéis 40 cada uno bastará ahora morded algo esto va a doler" los dos se prepararon para un dolor insufrible e Izana empezó

**"geo-flujo: conducción de años antiguos"** una oleada de dolor fue a parar a Hiruzen y a Biwako

**"reflujo: sello divino"** una nueva oleada de dolor se apoderó de los dos jóvenes ya convertidos

**"flujo: re-instauración de vida" **ahora lo único que llegó era un sabor dulce como la miel y los dos se sintieron aliviados de que todo hubiese acabado

"miraos en un espejo" dice Izana e hicieron lo que les mandó y los dos se sorprendieron al encontrar dos caras en sus 38 años cosa que sonrieron y dieron las gracias a Izana por hacer algo tan maravilloso como eso y mentalmente se dijeron como reaccionarían el hokage y su esposa a esto

**con Minato**

"¡¿QUUUUEEEEE?!" dijo Minato

"shhh, cariño no grites tanto" dice Kushina intentando calmar a su esposo

"como quieres que me calme sabiendo que nuestro hijo murió y se reencarnó en un Uchiha, y por si fuese poco ahora se que hay una invasión de Suna y Oto a nuestros alrededores"

por si fuese poco para Minato una puerta se abrió dando paso a Hiruzen y su esposa a la torre del hokage y todo el mundo se sorprendió (por no decir impactado) de lo que vio y Minato no lo contuvo mas, el se desmayó por la sorpresa

* * *

**guau, queridos lectores menudo capítulo ¿no? por fin he hecho que Kushina, Minato e Izana hablen de la verdad de su vida pasada, como lo deseaba ya, no se os olvide comentar aunque no seáis autores, comentad por favor y actualizaré un nuevo capítulo**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	9. planes contra la invasión

**bueno, queridos lectores aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de una nueva oportunidad, disfrútenlo y por favor comentad mucho para que me suba la moral y poder hacer mas capítulos de vez en cuando ¿de acuerdo?, eso si no pongáis algo que me degrade ¿vale?**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

cuando Minato se desmayó pensó que había tenido un sueño muy raro en el que soñaba que el Sandaime era joven otra vez pero cuando vio la cara de Sarutobi entonces le dijo que esto no era un sueño y que posiblemente Kushina estaba diciendo la verdad sobre que su hijo se había reencarnado en un prodigio Uchiha y esto no lo aguanto una segunda vez y otra vez se desmayó cuando descubrió que en realidad era verdad que su propio hijo lo había abandonado y de repente sintió una cachetada cortesía de Izana y de Kushina cosa que le dejó con un dolor indescriptible en la mejilla y enterándose de que Izana o Naruto o quien quiera que sea no lo abandono porque no le gustaba sino le abandono porque quería proteger a su hermano ahora de sangre, Sasuke

"haber si entiendo, Izana se reencarnó en un Uchiha porque quiso salvar a su amigo ahora hermano biológico, Sasuke ¿no?" dice e Izana asintió

"para eso tuvo que abandonarnos para cumplir con su propósito" dice Minato consiguiendo otro asentimiento de Izana pero dijo

"yo no os abandone, simplemente Sasuke sufrió lo mismo que yo en otra vida y por eso lo considero como un hermano tanto en la sangre como en la amistad y yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarle" dice Izana sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

"pero entonces ¿como sabemos que nuestras hijas no harán lo mismo y Kushina abortará?" dice Minato

"fácil, tus hijas ahora de sangre querrán estar con tu familia y son de la mas alta calidad de pureza, créeme que vas a tener unas hijas muy puras Minato, ellas han visto tu pureza y decidieron quedarse contigo como un regalo para que tu y mi antigua madre no os sintáis solos" dice Izana

"bueno terminando con eso ¿que quieres decir que Orochimaru va a invadir la aldea?" dice Minato alarmado y sorprendiendo a los presentes

"¿QUE? Izana, no dijiste nada como eso" dice un joven Sarutobi y Minato le señalo con una mirada y luego a Izana levantando una ceja e Izana explicó

"el reflujo y el flujo era muy inestable después de abusar tanto de el y en tanta potencia y para impedir que se apague y baje la luna he tenido que sacrificar 80 años de vida para que vuelva a funcionar por si solo, básicamente, si yo muero cae la luna y desata a la Juubi, pero Sarutobi-sama quiso sacrificar sus años por si mismo y su esposa para así que pueda pasar el flujo del tiempo otra vez en mi" dice Izana "pero volviendo al tema de la invasión, Orochimaru invadirá con su fuerza de Oto y Suna disfrazado como el Yondaime kazekage, según mi linea de tiempo"

"entonces tenemos que prepararnos" dice Sarutobi

mientras la familia Uchiha estaba en silencio asimilando los datos que se les acaban de dar

"haber si entiendo, mi hermano a querido salvar a mi otro hermano para impedir que Orochimaru coja su cuerpo y obtenga el sharingan ¿no?" dice Itachi

"exacto" dice Izana

"entonces Sasuke no tomará los exámenes chunin" dice Fugaku "no quiero perder a mi hijo a un bastardo loco"

todos se sorprendieron poco ya que Fugaku redujo su orgullo hace tiempo pero aun así se sorprendieron lo suficiente como para poner caras de sorpresa ya que Fugaku jamás se ha fijado en nadie que no sea Izana o Itachi

"¿a que viene este cambio de sentimiento ahora padre?" pregunta Izana

"viene a que he empezado a ver sus progresos y me parece que estaba siendo frenado en la academia porque el maldito consejo civil siempre le interesó a los Uchiha que son débiles para manipularlos a su antojo" termina Fugaku con todos mirándole como si fuese a ir a loco

"llamaré al consejo en cuanto termine esta reunión, mientras tanto tenemos que prepararnos contra el ataque de Orochimaru" dice Minato

y así comenzaron los planes de la contra-invasión

**mientras en un escondite secreto**

su líder estaba estático, habían perdido el Sanbi a un niño de ahora seis años y los demás no lo estaban haciendo bien con su líder, Sasori estaba furioso, Deidara no lo estaba haciendo mejor, Kisame hablaba de cortarle los miembros uno a uno y su líder estaba desquiciado

"SILENCIO" rugió finalmente Pein "bien este es el caso, un niño nos a robado el Sanbi que tanto tiempo hemos estado acechando y ahora nos vamos a Konoha para recuperar lo que es nuestro en los exámenes chunin para así poder completar el plan de la paz, ¿alguna pregunta?" nadie levantó la mano

"entonces vamos, he estado recogiendo información sobre que Orochimaru planeaba atacar la villa, en medio de la confusión saldremos de las sombras y atacaremos a Izana" dice Pein "¿de acuerdo?"

"HAI, PEIN-SAMA" rugieron todos

**en una base con Orochimaru**

Orochimaru estaba obteniendo los informes de sus misiones, pronto atacaría la villa y tiene intenciones de hacerlo cuando esten en medio de los exámenes chunin para así tener la mayor confusión y que no descubran sus planes para la invasión a Konoha pero poco sabía el que sus planes ya fueron descubiertos por Izana que hablando de el quería hacerlo su nuevo barco para obtener el sharingan y así volverse inmortal pero el no iba a tener lo que quería porque Izana le había dado una sorpresa y ahora Orochimaru lo quería muerto pero en esos exámenes encontraría mas de lo que esperaba

"Kabuto" dijo Orochimaru

"¿si, Orochimaru-sama?" dice Kabuto

"llama al sonido 4 y que se encarguen de esa molestia de Izana y si es posible capturarlo con vida para transmitir mi alma en el ¿de acuerdo?" dice Orochimaru

"hai Orochimaru-sama" dice Kabuto

_"si capturo a Izana, no solo tendré esos ojos sino que además tendré el conocimiento del flujo y reflujo a mi favor" _piensa sádicamente Orochimaru

**con Izana**

"¿lo habéis entendido todo?" dice Izana y Sarutobi al unísono

la familia Uchiha estaba oculta en el kamui de Izana para evitar que ellos murieran en la invasión y para entrenarlos mejor puesto que en la dimensión de Izana había un campo de entrenamiento mas complejo y allí pudieron entrenar Sasuke, Itachi, Aoi y Rokuso para al inicio de la invasión se puedan poner fuertes contra Orochimaru, mientras con Izana, Kushina y Minato estaban planeando hacer como que nada a ocurrido y seguir hasta cierto punto con los planes de Orochimaru y convencer a Suna para les ayuden en vez de que les ataquen

"ya esta escrito el mensaje pero ¿como lo haremos para entregárselo al kazekage?" dice un jounin al azar

"de eso me encargo yo" dice Izana tomando el mensaje y haciendo un kamui para llevárselo al kazakage

**media hora mas tarde**

"diablos Izana ¿donde estás?" dice Minato

tiempo después aparece Izana con un moratón en el ojo

"¿que te pasó?" pregunta preocupada Kushina

"en Suna están las cosas muy locas, estaban los aldeanos pegando al hijo del kazakage por ser el jinchuriki del Ichibi solo por serlo" dice Izana levantando una ceja al resto de sus compañeros

"tuve que salvarlo y de repente cuando reparo el sello de Gaara que así es como se llama el niño y cuando se duerme lo único que recuerdo es un puño en mi cara resultante de la hermana de este niño llamada Temari, tras una larga discusión por fin descubre que Gaara no está muerto sino dormido cosa que la sorprendió bastante y tras largas disculpas me fui" dice Izana arqueando las cejas a los demás

"por favor dejemos este tema zanjado" pide Izana y los demás asintieron y Minato le pasó algo de hielo

"ahora, ¿como van los planes para que la invasión falle sin haber muchas bajas?" dice Izana colocándose el hielo en el ojo

Minato y Sarutobi le dijeron que tenían planeado esconder a todos los civiles en los refugios antes de que empezase la invasión y que con la ayuda del kazakage seguro que lograrían expulsar al enemigo

"eso es muy buena noticia, pero te olvidas de que haremos cuando Orochimaru invoque al nidai y al shodai" dice Izana y Minato dice

"no te preocupes, con un sello que he inventado es imposible que perdamos" Izana se temía que era ese jutsu el mismo que mató a Hiruzen cuando estaban en la invasión y de repente se sintió un aura maléfica en el cuerpo de Izana y este dijo

"padrino-san" dice en una voz dulce pero aterradora "¿no estarás pensando en invocar a los Shinigami solo para que selles dos kages y mueras en el proceso, no?" dice asustando a la mierda de Minato (perdón por el vocabulario pero me pareció oportuno decir algo así)

"p-p-pero Izana n-necesitamos ese jutsu para encerrar a los dos kages y así salvar la aldea" tartamudea Minato

"¿y dejar que tus hijas crezcan solas, Mina-kun" dice Kushina emitiendo también instinto asesino

"entonces ¿que proponéis?" dice Minato esperando que ninguno de ellos respondiese pero para su sorpresa Izana habló

"tengo un jutsu con el cual me permitirá enviar las almas al Shinigami sin ni siquiera invocarlo, de esa forma sobreviviremos todos y lograremos derrotar a Orochimaru" dice Izana sorprendiendo a todo el mundo por tal jutsu "pero hay que tener cuidado por que si lo invocas mediante un clon de sombra este solo desaparecerá, pero si lo haces tu sufrirás un desmayo de chakra y posiblemente la muerte, así que deberemos hacerlo cuando Orochimaru este invocando los ataudes, el jutsu se llama **sello prohibido: liberación de sombras muertas, **es mas un kinjutsu que un fuinjutsu"

todos se quedaron sorprendidos a la altura que estaba ese kinjutsu e Izana decía que solo lo podía hacer un clon de sombra así que debería tener cuidado porque aunque Izana sepa el clon de sombra esto reducirá sus reservas de chakra a la mitad pero este sacó de su estupor a todo el mundo diciendo esto

"chicos, oficialmente tengo algo que deciros, soy el jinchuriki del Sanbi no Isobu" dice Izana sorprendiendo a todos los jounin excepto a los sarutobi y a los Namikazes

"pero, ¿como es posible, Izana-sama?" dice un jounin al azar "el jinchuriki del sanbi lo tiene Yagura en Kiri"

"no lo tiene mas, para evitar otra guerra decidí sacárselo y así evitar otra pelea entre nuestros futuros aliados" dice Izana haciendo interrongantes a todos los jounin de la sala

"Kiri también participará en los exámenes chunin y firmará un contrato de alianza con nuestra aldea al igual que Suna, que, al saber esta información no se negarán a aceptar los términos de la alianza" todos se sorprendieron ante la lógica de Izana y muchos se decían que no era un prodigio por nada

**mientras con el sonido 4**

"¿así que tenemos que capturar con vida a Izana para que Orochimaru-sama tome su cuerpo?" dice Jirobu

"si, gordo, ¿tienen que repetirte las cosas dos veces?" dice Tayuya

"basta de hablar, tenemos que actuar ya o nuestra oportunidad se verá desperdiciada y no podremos capturarle sin una lucha" dice Kindomaru

"pero si no podremos con el en una lucha y no nos podemos acercar a el por la espalda porque nos verá ¿que haremos?" dice Jinko (lo siento si he fallado pero no me conozco al cuarto miembro del sonido cuatro)

"esperaremos hasta que el esté solo, idiota" dice Tayuya

"pero no le has oído, nos matará en una pelea" dice Jirobu

"eso no importa, lo haremos por Orochimaru-sama" dice Kindomaru

"hai" contestan los otros tres

* * *

**uf, queridos lectores perdón por la demora y por el capítulo corto pero no me ha dado tiempo a escribir mas porque se me acerca la 4ª evaluación de los exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de estudiar y de escribir así que por un buen tiempo no esperéis actualizaciones excepto que dejéis comentarios y me suba un poco la moral, entonces intentaré actualizar mas a menudo, por favor dejen sus comentarios**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


End file.
